Overflow
by Lawiet
Summary: So, we all know how popular Heart no Kuni no Alice has become in north america as a manga... Well, what will happen when one otaku and a buch of her friends find a rabbit hole and being the dummys they are, decide to see where it goes?
1. Chapter 1

"So Did you get the latest volume yet?" the voice came through the speakers of the girl's headphones as she sat in her room... A mixed array of noises came from all around, making it quite a busy seeming place as she sat there talking to her friend with the low hum of her white and red sewing machine atached the pieces of purple fabric together...  
"Ya, I went to the bookstore yesterday! You'd better hurry! theres only one left! or well.. there was once I got mine anyways..." the girl paused on her project for a moment as she rummaged through a bin of material... the room was rather small, and lacked any windows as it was in the far corer of the basement... The fact that it was under the stairs had given it the nicname of "The Harry Potter" Cupboard... but after a few days were taken to tear down the built in shelving so that the room was of a livable size, it had become hers... She did much prefer it over her previous one, as she had been sharing a room with her older sister, and well... that wasnt the most fun place to be... now was it?

"Seriously? Ah, I'll just borrow your's... kay? Just bring it to school on tuesday! If you're done I mean..." Chelsea replied happily as she snapped a piece of pocky, the sounds of one of her favorite shows could be heard through the background on the computer.

"Ya, fine... I'll bring it, and dont forget to finish you're costume! I've got my Alice one done and now Im just working on my Original one! I'll be finished it tonight!" Emma replied happily as she took out her a purple ribbon and started to work on a choker style necklace, attaching a large silver cat bell to it that looked like it came off of a christmas tree. ( Which it actualy did last christmas... SHHH dont tell, kay?) What she had finished just before was a dress like outfit, mostly purple, that consisted of a lolita-esque strappless top the at the waist was belted and split like the dresses most children drew on princesses when they were younger. beneath that, was a pleated white skirt, and along the edges of both the top layer and the skirt were symbols... and since the theme of it was suposed to match an Alice in Wonderland kind of vibe, these sybols were the ones you would see in a deck of cards... Ace, Diamond, Heart, Spades... all of 'em. All she had to do now was find the black leggins that she hemed to her knee... Now where did they go?

"Can you finish mine for me? Pleeeaaasssee? I'll end up looking like i've been through a gunfight wth like, Peter... Though I dont thinl peter would shoot an outsider..." Chelsea said going into thought as her friend scurried around her room, going through boxes, Dresser drawrs, and finaly ending up rummaging through her closet before finding them. "Hey, do you think Peter would shoot an outsider?" Chelsea asked after a moment of silence. Though Chelsea didnt honestly care about the white Rabbit character. She much prefered the March hare... Well, it fit. she could act a bit Crazy at times, and well, that was just Chelsea!

"I dont have time to Make yours for you! Umm, get your grandma to help, or I dont know..." Emma sighed as she started to put things away, "and Peter? He'd shoot anythng and anyone! That guys nuts! all you'd have to do is get in the way of him and Alice and he'll pull a gun on ya!" Emma laughed thinking about all of the gun fights that had popped up so far in the manga... She wasnt a violent girl herself, but something about gun crazy bishies made her laugh... She herself could never hurt a fly... or well, maybe a fly, but nothing bigger.

"Emmmmaaaaaaaaa..." Chelsea whined, "Fiiiinnne..." she said with a sigh, knowing that her friend did have other things on her hands to finish, such as scripts and things of the likes, as well as training Jay on how to use the camera since she refused to be in the actual video on acount of not wanting to look goofy in whatever cosplay Emma would have designed for her... that and Jay had never read Heart no kuni no Alice, so well... Having someone in a cosplay skit who knows nothing about the manga wasnt exactly the best idea.

"Oh! and Ginas flying in from DC tomarow! Shes playing our Elliot for the skit!" Emma said cheerfully, for the next week her friend gina whom she met through an online roleplaying site (ya, not the best place to meet someone, but hey! once you've been talkign to someone for like, five years, even through video calling, you do tend to trust them) "And before you ask, YES she made her own costume. now suck it up and find your sewing machine!" Emma said before realizing there was a beep comming through the phone... "Oh! I've got another call coming through Chelsea! I'll talk to ya later!" she said quickly before her friend said goodbye and she clicked the red 'end Call' button on the screen before answering the other call that was waiting.

It was Gina, who aparently was getting ready for her flight to canada, and wanted to know what to pack..."Yo dude, its canada, so Im gonna need like, my Winter coat, right?" was the verry first thing to come out of the girls mouth and through the computer. all that could be heard now was the sound of the Canadian girl's laughter, and the american's confuzion with her reaction...

"Gina, if you wear a winter coat in this heat, you'll boil over within five minutes of being outside..." Emma said calming down a little from her laughter. "Its not THAT cold here... actualy... its been realy hot lately..." Though that could have been becasue it was almost the end of may. it may have been Canada, but that didnt mean they didnt get heat. in fact, there were days she couldnt stand to wear anything but a t-shirt and a pair of shorts... "Trust me, just pack your cosplay, and whatever you wear in the summer..." Emma said through the microphone befor cutting the converation short. "Uhh, I'll talk to ya later, kay? I've gotta go see if my wig and Contacts are here yet!" and with anothe fast click of her computer mouse, the girl dashed on out of her room, leaving the music on as well as the light by accident... and so came another day in the life of the average canadian otaku before an anime convention...


	2. Chapter 2

"Mello! Are you Kidding me?" Emma cried as they had just finished filming thier skit... or so they had thought. "You mean you didnt get ANY of it?" So much for a camera girl... Why did they even need one when she didnt notice that none of the skit had recorded?  
"Whatever, We'll just run through it again, its no big deal," a taller teen wearing a cosplay of peter said as he itched at the wig on his head. beneath it was shorter brown hair and wigs could get raather iritating... that was a fact...  
Even though Emma hadnt itched at hers once. She had covered her normal brown shoulderlength curls with a purple straight wig that went just past her chin in length, cutting across her forhead in a fringe of bangs, and underneath which, were her newly contacted eyes which had been an aqua colour and now were a deep purple to match her wig.  
"Hey! Isnt that american chick gonna be here soon? Why dont we just wait for her?" Chelsea, the only one in the actual skit who was not wearing a wig so far, replied as she plopped herself down on the ground reaching for the manga that was just out of reach for her. Emma snatched up the book and placed it in her bag...  
"You can read once we're done filming this scene! And ya, ginas suposed to be here in like, an hour or two..." It was then that her phone went off, alerting her that she had recieved a text. " A text?" she looked around seeing if anyone around her had sent it as a way of distracting her... nope! she opened the message on the small handheld device, reading it outloud... "Canada eh! Ad yo! This costume is boooiiillliiiinnnnggg! From Gina." She sighed... As she read the message, Chelsea had snuck up behind her grabbing the manga Emma had taken from her bag before dashing behind a tree to start reading. "Well, Ginas plane has obviously landed by now, so we've gotta get goi-" she stopped, realizing that Chelsea had gone and disapeared once again. "Where'd she go?" she asked in an almost annoyed tone. They needed to get this done! Anime north was in three days, that left them JUST enough time to film if she wanted to edit it properly and submit it for the were on a tight schedual.  
Mitch just pointed to a tree, and if you listened closely, you'd hear the snapping of pocky comming from behind it. an Evil grin apeared on the purple girl's face as she aproached the tree, suddenly putting on a happy face as she went and sat bside her friend. though it was more of a sarcastic happy. "Soooo, Whats happend so far?" she chirped to the girl behind the tree.  
"Alice bumped into Pierce! and its april month so that means-" at this Emma snatched the manga back,promptly putting it back in her bag and skipping back to Mitch and Jailing (Whom she had nicknamed Mello due to a certain art project that had revolved around bitten Chocolate bars...).  
"We'll take a break as soon as Gina gets here... We'll got for icecream or something, kay?" She asked looking around at the group of people around her. everyone seemed to be in agreement, except for one.  
"Vegan man does not Aprove!" Mitch said to them, "Whatever, maybe they'll have something made from soy," he shrugged and with that the group went back to work, this time, Jailing had managed to work the camera properly and all went well... or well, Semi well... There were a few outakes and redos throut it, but still, it want realy rather well.

By the time it was done, they were all plopped down on the grass tired from the scenes that they had just competed... They'd dne quite a bit so far, but they realy couldnt go on without Elliot... and Emma was reluctant to get out the other costumes until she needed to... they were safer in her closet in her opinion. What, with three cats and a dog, along with two baka younger brothers running around with their toy (and not so toy) guns and weapons and such, it was probably for the best...

"You Lazy Bums! Get up! We've gotta get going if we're gonna get this done!" The Voice came booming through the backyard. All around there were confuzed faces from the whole group... Or there were until The purple hair cat hatted girl bounced up from where she was laying sprawled out on the ground, looking at who stood before them.

"Gina!" She Exclaimed, before running and tacklehugging the girl right to the ground. "How was your flight?" she beamed, happy to finaly meet the gil in person that she had only been speaking to through the computer for ages now.

"Long and boring... My DS ran out of Batterys, and my ipod was already dead! I ended up having to watch the crappy airplane movie..." she said with an "oof!" at being tackled. "And yo, cool cosplay! Is that the one you were working on?" Emma gave a nod, before the sound of a honking car could be heard from the front of the small bungalo... Chelsea took a quick peak around the house, bafore turning around with a sad explreson...

"Sorry Emma-chan! its my mom..." she said in a way that sounded like the very thought of it made her sick. "I thought I told her 5 o'clock! Not 3..." she complained grabbing her bag from the deck and heading out the gate towards the car. "I'll see you tomarow!" she said happily, before pausing. "Wait, Whats Chicky here gonna do while you're at school?" she asked, but alas, she could not get her answer before being pulled off by her mother who was saying omething about the strange getups and other things that could have been noted of questions about their sanity.  
They werent crazy!  
They were just otakus!  
there was a HUGE Diference. in the eyes of them of course...

"Ya, what are we gonna do about that?" Gina pointed out. "I guess I could just sit and phone stalk kitty and Lilly..." she thought outloud,itching at the wig before pulling it off completely. "Hey, can I just change out'a this? Without the other chick, We cant do much... can we?" Emma nodded before turning towards Jailing and Mitch.  
"I'll be right back, kay?" she said before taking Gina into the house and showing her to the washroom and carrying her bags downstairs to the guest room for her. By the time she was outside again, so was she, and Emma explained what she was going to do about the whole School sitchuation. "well, my mom just called in saying that im not gonna be in for the next three days, so we're gonna be hanging out until school gets out, and back to work! Hey! MAybe we could even take a trip down to the falls!"

"do you want me to get your homework for you? You dont wanna get behind... Its not good to miss three whole days of school... C'mon! and you're the one that said you wanted to get your grades up! How're you going to get to japan by missing school uselessly?" Jailing lectured, being the serious student she was she wasnt even missing friday afternoon to get up to Toronto with them... she was comming up saturday morningon the train and meeting up with them. She wasnt even going in costume!

"Mello, dont be a spol sport... and I've already handeled the homework thing... I worked ahead a little so Im all good... and My grades are high enough now! you know im s'posed to leave in two months!" She then pulled out her work schedual, "Oh ya, and the only times you might have to sit around are when im working... Whick is thursday and thats it..." she said looking at the paper. Jailing rolled her eyes, as if in doubt of the girl working ahead. "Hey! dont doubt me Mello! wanna see the crud load I have 'ta bring in for the teachers?"

"Nah, whatever, its your loss though!" she said brushing it off as her friends normal otaku idiocy comming through. Though they were pretty much best buds.

"Okay then, Oh! and can you cand Chelsea take the bus here tomarow after school? I doubt you'll wanna ride your bike all the way here from the school..." Jailing gave a nod, "Oh! and Mich too, We'll need Peter again tomarow."

and with that the group disperced as Jailing's parents came and Mitch went to check the bus website to see when the next bus got here... "Sounds good, but yo, I'll probably never get to talk to you once you go... Too much time diference..." Gina said with a stretch and a yawn as Emma dug through her DVDs until she came across her hetalia box set. "Man, I know theres no Time diference, but geez, flights tire me out man..."

"An Early night then I guess? Not the 3 ams we usualy pull... Unless you want a deathnote marathon. Then we can," Emma said popping the DVD into the player and pushing the compartment closed letting the brightly coloured happy looking characterizations of countrys pop up on the sceen.

"So you put Hetalia in right as Im suposed to leave? Geez, you're no fun! You know its my favorite!" Mitch called as he walked over from the computer hearing the voice actors that had become all too familier since the show had been shown to him. "Geez, now I'm just going to have to call me mom or dad to pick me up so I can stay and watch a little. You're so bringing it to anime north though." he said taking out his phone and sitting down on the couch. He was cosplaying Auystria at anime north for everything except the skit, and the Heart no Kuni no Alice photoshoot. He wasnt particularly happy about plaing a "Gun happy stalker rabbit" Vegan man did not aprove of it. But, he was going along with it anyways because Emma had pleaded so much for it...

And with that the trio started to waste the night away with the series of short episodes that made them laugh so hard... it all came to an end moments after mitch had left. the sun was setting and There was a burst of sick laughter comming from the backyard... "GO GET 'EM KIT! EAT THAT FURBALL FOR DINNER!" The voice of course was comming from Emma's younger brother Donovan, whom they had been calling Dee long before the manga came out in north america... Ironicaly, he had a cosection of dagars, Nerf guns, a switch blade knife, and a BB gun all of which he kept in the closet of his room... no lie. that kid was a regular tweedle. "Yo! Emma! Come see this! Kits got a white rabbit Cornered! Hes gonna go in for the kill!" The young boy shouted to his sister though not taking his eyes off of the cat and rabbit in the corner of the yard.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Donovan! Stop them!" Emma yelled to her brother while she and Gina sped around back as fast as they could through the gate to the backyard, their feet pounding against the green dandelion covered grass towards the squeeks of distress...  
"Stop your Frigging Cat man!" Gina cried seeing the cat visciously attacking the creture before them.  
"Kit! Back off!" Emma called grabbing the cat by the scruff of the neck before picking him up and locking him in the bathroom, only to come back to find Gina in the kitchen cleaning the small white rabbit's wounds with a cool cloth and bandages from Emma's mom's nurse kit in the kitchen. "Poor guy! He was defensless..." Gina said as she stroked the rabbit's ears. "Can we keep him inside for the night? We can let him go tomarow... He should ghet some rest first..."

Emma nodded, taking the rabbit and Gina down to her room, where emma soon had set up a shoebox bed of pillow fluff and towels for the little guy... he looked warn out, angry... and well, scared too. But what rabbit wouldnt be? but there was something strange about this rabbit, and what neither of the girls knew was that tomarow, this rabbit would change their lives for good... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma wake up! The Rabbits gone!" Gina cried as she looked over to the shoebox, seeing that the fluffly white furball had disapeared from sight. Emma Rolled over in her bed, after the alnighter they ended up pulling last night, she hadnt even taken off her costume before bed. she had just crshed, wig, cat hat, and all as soon as she had hit her bed.

"Five more minutes... please?" She said groggily pulling the pillow over her head tiredly. "He couldnt have gotten far... he had like, a broken leg..." she yawned, remembering all the bandaging and such that they had done to insure the rabbit's saftey. Though Gina wasnt so sure, and was rather angry with the lack of energy her canadian friend was showing.

"If I didnt make myself clear, that measn GET THE HELL UP AND HELP ME LOOK FOR HIM BEFORE YOUR DUMBASS CAT FINDS HIM!" She grabbed the girl's pillow and whacked her with it as she sleepily sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes, first looking under the bed... no luck there... then under the desk, and just about anywhere in her room that the rabbit might have been. "Where the ef could he be? Its not like theres many places in here he could be!" It was then that emma noticed the spilled container of ink on the art table sitting right outside her room, and next to it, just faintly as if the rabbit had tried to clean the ink off of his feet before hopping off, was a trail of rabbit prints leading to the stairs.

They followed the inky black stains up the stairs, across the white tile floor, and through the light brown hardwood floor of the livingroom. All Emma could think as they did was "thank god this ink is waterbased and will come out..." If it wouldnt, she'd be in for some major grounding. They finaly made their way through the kitchen to the back patio door, which oddly enough was open... "Looks like he go away Gina," Emma said with a sigh as she and gina walked out and shut the screen.

"Damn it that sneaky rabbit... I bet your brothers let 'im back out... Who else would let an injured bunny like that out into the wild? He'll get hit by a car!" Gina said walking down the steps of the patio to the grass in her green Pjs and slippers.

"Geez someone gets attached easily, but hey he probably didnt go too far... lets keep looking... I'll go-" she was about to say for Gina to go left and that she'd go right, but something ditracted by something. "G-Gina, That hole wasnt there yesterday, and I dont think my moms building some kind of swimming pool..." She took a step closer to the Giant Gaping hole next to her mom's garden to get a better look.

"Holy Cow man! How deep do you think that is?" Gina said walking up beside Emma, who was just standing there in her purple haired glory at the hole, before deciding to toss a penny down it to see... It soon dispeared from sight and sound, which meant one thing ro this girl.

"HOLY CRAP! WE FOUND A HOLE TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD! NOW YOU CAN COME TO JAPAN WITH ME!" She beamed, of course like any kid, had attempted (and failed at) digging a hole to the other side of the world... back when people walked upside down over there, instead of writing the best comics she had ever seen.

"I dont think so, YO! how do you think it got here?" Gina asked before recieving a shrug from her friend... They then sat and stared at the hole for another moment in silence, as if dreaming about where in the world (or not in this world) the hole ould go.

"Im so tempted to jump down it, it probably leads somewhere epic!" She stared at the inky blackness somemore, standing up before noticing a white envelope sitting under a rock as if it had been placed there for them to find and just so it would not blow away in the wind. she picked it up, looking at the wax seel, and to who it was adressed to... "To the purple girl and the other young lady," she read outloud before opening it up carefully and telling gina to go inside and change into adventure worthy clothes. "From priminister Peter white..." Her eyes went wide as she took out her phone and texted her friends who were all on their way to school by now to get their buts over there, because this was definatly not a two person adventure.

Now, it wasnt EXACTLY an emergency, but she wanted to jump down that hole as soon as she could, and realy, she couldnt go without her best buds... And hey, she always had her phone incase the hole lead nowhere... but seriously, It wasnt like that was going to happen. The letter in her hand was proof! From Primisinister peter white... Wait, what? She stared down at the paper, and then franticaly through her bag to the manga she had stashed away yesterday. SDhe flipped through the black and white pictured pages until she got to whatshe was looking for. Yes, this way it. And that was him! How did she not guess this? well, maybe she still did have a little bit of brains left in her... But still, the thought hadnt even come to her mind that that rabbit had been... "Gina! That Rabbit, he was-"

"Whats the Emergency?" a Paniced group of teens said wide eyed as the burst through the back gate that they had all left through yesterday afternoon before the whole rabbit event. Emma quickly went over a quick summery of what had happened, before shoving the paper in the faces of her friends.

"C'mon! We've gotta take this chance!" She said excitedly as she made sure all her zippers and such were done up on her bag, that her wig was on tight enough, and made sure that her cat hat was securely in place upon her otaku head.

"you're Seriously going to jump?" Mitch said before looking down the hole and he too decided to toss a penny or something down it. "ITs obviously pretty deep... I dont realy think its a good idea..." he sounded concerned, especialy since his penny too, disapeared from sight and sound just as fast as Emma's had.

"Dont be an idiot! well, I know Im not going down that think and killing myself in the process." Jailing said shaking her head and turning to go back towards her bike. "And I dont think that THIS clasifys as an 'emergency'" She stated using air-quotes around the word.

"Oh Dont be such a worry wart, take some chances will ya! Well, either way We're going down," Gina said as she too secured her bag firmly on her back as she took a dep breath preparing herself for the jump. Emma took one last look to her friends, Before looking back to Gina and wispering something of a plan into her ear.

"you grab Mitch, I'll grab Mello and Chelsea," she wispered before getting the nod, and together, they did so, though Chelsea hadnt put up a fight... she was just staring in awe at the Rabbit hole. Obviously her mind was much harder at work than her mouth.

The only thing she had said forst was "I call dibs on Elliot!" as the group was pulled own the dark, seemingly never ending hole of darkness... where it would lead, who knew? It could have very easily been a trap, or something extreamly dangourous.

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

It indeed felt more like flying for the majority of it...


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness was all around them... Surrounding them from every direction relatively possible. The only light visible, was the one at the top of the hole, which was slowly shrinking into a tiny, miniscule dot, high above them.

Though, within the darkness, they could still somehow make out the shapes and very images of their friends bodies as they fell down, down, down, into the very depths of the hole. Though three of the five were perfectly fine with falling (for the most part) the other two were rather panicky with the way they acted as they fell. Calling Emma, Gina, and Chelsea all idiotic fools for risking all of their lives like this when they were obviously now all going to die. And Die in a hole, none the less. Not exactly the death a teenager wishes for.

"How could you!" Jialing yelled at them as they fell. This was an awfully long fall. The other three had to admit that, for in all honesty; Emma thought it would have been over by now.

Emma closed her eyes and plugged her ears, trying to keep them from popping in the fall. If she didn't go splat, she defiantly wanted her hearing... Especially if there were going to be new people to talk to. She loved talking. If there was one thing she loved more than her drawings, and more than Boris Airay from her Manga, it was hearing the sound of her own voice blithering on at some other poor unfortunate soul.

Well, to make it brief, they kept falling. They fell for what felt like ages. And just as she thought it was going to go on forever, PLUNK!

She looked below her to see that she had somehow landed, (along with her friends) un-harmed and untouched... and in front of her was a glass bottle with a heart cap also made of glass... Inside the bottle, or well... more of a fancy vile really, there was an odd pink liquid.

She held the bottle in her hand as she looked around at her surroundings... Everyone but Gina and her looking rather dazed as they attempted to bring themselves to their senses...

She looked at what appeared to be a cobblestone floor, or path of some sort, and up to a large tower... This... This couldn't be! She looked over to Gina wide eyed and excited! "Gina! Can you believe it?" She yelled, not caring who she disturbed or how she disturbed them.

"No, Not really dude, but is that the freaking Clock tower?" The two looked to be jumping in circles, holding their vies of the mysterious potion in their hands.

"I Call Dibs on Elliot!" Chelsea yelled, not wasting anytime. They looked together at the glass in her hand, and saw it was now empty as she ran off in an unknown direction into the forest on one side of the tower.

"Nuh uh! I doubt Elliott would like a stupid little Fangirl like you!" Gina called after her, "And Seriously? Calling Dibs? What are we? Five?" Gina was about to down the potion as well, but both hers and Emma's were snatched from their fingers as they were about to from the girl who neither of them had noticed was awake.

"You can't go drinking random Bottles of liquid! What if it's poisoned?" The girl yelled, doing her beast to keep the bottles out of the possession of the two fangirls who were nearly raging in front of her.

"Chelsea drank it and she's fine!" Emma yelled, jumping up, trying to get the liquid from her any way she possibly could.

"She drank it and ran off! Who knows, she's probably dead by now!" Jialing put the bottles in her pocket, taking Mitchell's too as he slowly woke up from the daze and brushed off his glasses. "We need to find someone to take us home. All of us." She stated clearly, looking up at the building in front of them.

While she was distracted, the two girls grabbed the potions from her, and popped off the lids of their two, leaving the other ones for them to open when they saw fit. "Alright, whatever, lets go in." Gina rolled her eyes after finishing the potion.

"Glad you see it my way for once unlike my idiot of a friend." She barked, as they walked trying to find the door into the building.

"Whose there?" A voice called, it was deeper and obviously male. They saw a shadow in the distance, at it appeared to be wearing a long jacket and a ponytail. "Who is it trespassing on neutral territory? State your business here." he stepped out, seeing the group of outsiders, especially the two with empty viles. "Oh dear lord no..." He groaned looking down at the floor rubbing his eyes...

"So who brought you four down? The rabbit? I thought he only targeted girls but..." He looked over at Mitchell who sat sipping the tea in his glass.

"Do you have something against teenage boys in this place?" He asked, putting down the glass.

"No, not at all," Julius rolled his eyes, "It's just... Unusual is all. Though many things for you all will be unusual here too." He stated looking at the heavy load of work he had waiting for him on the counter across the room. Boxes and boxes of clocks sat waiting to be fixed; for it appeared Ace didn't quite know the meaning of his job and used it as an excuse for useless, meaningless slaughter.

"Can I just go; I want to get to the amusement park!" Emma seemed to almost whine, straightening the wig that she had yet to take off.

"If whining is a habit of yours go ahead." Julius said sharply, giving her a dark, strict eye. "But you might want to listen so you can find your way to the park first." he said then grumbling something under his breath about how happy he was that he didn't have to house the whiney one.

"Is there anyway we can get home?" Jialing pointed between herself and Mitchell, who she had though hadn't drunk his potion just yet, but looking over, saw the bottle to his lips and the pink liquid gone. "Am I the Only one of us with common sense here?" She yelled, getting up and almost tipping over the chair. "I have school tomorrow, and I know that I don't want to miss it!" She said angrily, before being pinned to the floor, having her own bottle of pink liquid forced into her system by Emma and Gina together.

Julius sat, trying to block out the sound of the group by plugging his ears. "Now that you've had the potion, no. Not unless you can fill the vile back up again. It's all a part of the game." He stated before pulling out a map.

He pointed to the centre, "You are here. The clock tower, also the only neutral territory in the war that's going on at the moment." Julius started to explain, before getting interrupted.

"So I'm in a world with a bunch of Psycho-paths, and there's a war?" Jialing said angrily, "Of course. Why wouldn't I guess that?" She sighed, sarcastically looking back at the map. "I don't want to play some game. School is too important fro something small like this." She grumbled, giving off a glare to the side at Emma and Gina, one colder than even Julius' and she was barely even trying.

"It appears like it..." Julius grumbled, before the map was snatched up from his possession.

"Ya, we've both read the manga, and I've played the otome game, I think this is all we'll need," Emma smiled, "Thanks Julius!" She called, dragging Gina out of the tower. The blue haired man didn't seem to protest their leaving, what h was irritated about was the fact that they took his map... That was going to be Ace's next birthday present! Only god knew how much the knight of hearts needed it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Give me that!" Gina yelled, butting Emma out of the lead, grabbing the map from the girl as they walked... they had been away from the tower for a fair amount of time already, and already, a random time switch had gone on, making the time of day go from sunrise, to midnight. "Geez, your sense of direction, even with a map is just as bad as the stupid Knights..." Gina complained, looking at the map and finding their location. They padded along, Emma eventually giving up in her struggle to regain the map from the other girl. She didn't like to give up leadership, or power... It was only natural for a middle child of a large family to want a little power... no?

"C'mon! Just let me in for a few minutes! I wont be long!"

The two looked at each other, knowing they were close as they heard the blond's voice close ahead. They scurried off, following the sound of her voice, as she complained to two young male voices, whom Emma took a guess, thinking it would be Dee and Dum. The two boys that guarded the gate... but how Chelsea survived an encounter with them, she honestly didn't know.

"Look lady, if you don't leave, we have a few new weapons we really wanna test out." One voice said, before another seemed to finish the thought.

"And you'd make the perfect test subject," Emma and Gina hid behind a few trees, watching what was going on so that they wouldn't get caught by the twins and also be putting their lives at risk.

"Aw, don't be such downers... I only wanna see Elliot!" Chelsea proclaimed to the two identical twins. The only way you could tell the two apart, was by the color clothes they wore. They held long axe like weapons, and knowing them, they would have had something else concealed elsewhere on their bodies.

"A Girl wants to see the idiot Rabbit?" Dee started looking over to his brother with a puzzled expression. he honestly was dumbfounded. the only person that ever really got visitors was Blood, and occasionally the amusement park's cat came to see them, but since the boss didn't let them off work too often anymore, they really couldn't go play. it was a disappointing matter for the two.

"Well, this is a first," Dum looked over at his brother matching the other's face exactly. "Should we trust her?" He asked looking over at the girl with a smirk, starting to smirk at her.

Dee soon followed, seemingly inspecting the girl. "I don't know... seems fishy..."

He looked the girl up and down, but she only stuck a pose for the boys, telling them to "Get a good look! Cause once I meet Elliot, I'll be off limits!" The grin on her face was in-excusably bright and wide. Gina and Emma couldn't help but facepalm at the girl, who obviously was in trouble... How she didn't sense the approaching danger, was a complete mystery. they both knew that Chelsea had read, many many times, over and over again, the chapters of the different volumes of the manga. The only difference was that out of them, Emma had played the game while the other two had not.

"I dunno, I think we should kill her to be safe. she is kinda suspicious," Dee tapped his foot for a moment, waiting for her to run away while he thought of which method of death he should use... "Quick slit of the throat? Or should we torture her?" He asked his brother, looking over at him, brushing his fingers against his chin in thought... he looked as if he were stroking some sort of invisible beard.

"Well, We haven't gotten to have fun in so long..." He dragged his words out, building the tension in the atmosphere... though Chelsea stood still, watching them in a laughing disbelief.

"What the Hells going on here?" The orange hare asked, walking through the gate, a pile of paperwork under one of his arms. He had been helping Blood when a servant alerted him to the ruckus going on out front... At first he thought it might have been that idiot knight again, who always seemed to end up here at the mansion on his way to the palace. How many times did he have to tell that guy that the palace was in the opposite Direction! He had his gun drawn already as he aproached, but appeared dumbfounded as he stood there and saw no knight, but some odd girl...

"A foreigner?" he asked, blinking, stepping outside the gate. "Wait, you're not the one from the park, are you?" He appeared angry, "Look, Bloods busy right now and doesn't have time to discuss territory." He grumbled, running his hand through his hair giving the girl an odd look. "Come back later. Dee, Dum, Leave the girl alone. Blood would be angry if he saw foreigner blood spilled on his territory."

"Awww! But we haven't gotten to have fun in ages!" the twins complained, pouting and putting their weapons back into their secret spots. They needed to remain concealed to keep the element of suprise alive on whoever they next wished to be dead. A Funny concept, but it made things more fun!

"Elliot Chan? What do you mean, I'm here to see you silly Hare!" She cocked her head to the side, giving the hare a goofy grin, and leaping to give him a giant hug mid air. "And Wha'cha talk'n about the park? I haven't been there yet... Isn't that were Boris -Chan lives? I'm sure Emma Chan will be there soon if thats who you're talking about," She laughed as the large man like hare fell to the ground from the suprise impact, he felt around for his gun, but it was out of reach... What the hell was going on!

"Looks like the idiot bunny hare would rather have her dead too," One twin said laughing at the hare's misfortune. "Too bad for you, But we're going on our break." they smiled earily, leaving the hare by himself with the odd foreigner.

"Gina No! You can't! She already had one Near death experience today! LEts leave it at that!" Emma shouted at the girl as she tried to plow through the few trees infront of them, Only the girl power of the cosplayer behind her holding her back. She held onto Gina's arms, as gina clentched the map tightly in hers, crunching it with anger...

"But she's Abusing Japanese honerifics!" Gina screamed, obviously angry and rather annoyed with this fact. "Emma, Let me go! I need to kill the Weaboo!" She said angrilly, and breaking her way out from her friend's arms and thier tree shield.

"C'mon Elliot! Lets go get some carrot cake in town!" Chelsea said happily as she skipped off, pulling a Confused Elliot behind her, which also resulted in an angry Gina, who obviously didn't like the way Chelsea spoke, and also was not wanting to acknowledge the system of dibs.

"You little Weaboo Idiot! You know that I have just as much of a chance as you with him! Probably more of one! So why not just back off and move along to someone you CAN get! Huh? Like... What about the knight? You;ld fit in well with him, thats for sure..." Gina could be heard for miles around. He voice echoed through the forest, and through the mansion, but slowly died off as the group got farther away. this left Emma standing alone, at an empty gate... She now wondered, where was she to go now? She could try to get to the amusement park, but Gina had the map...

Even in her own world she had a horrible sense of direction, but being in wonderland didn't exactly help with that. it felt like she was just going in random directions... she listened for any sounds around her, but after two more time changes she got exhausted and crashed in the middle of the path... not even waking up as it started to rain...


	6. Chapter 6

Pitter patter, Pitter patter... The drops of rain fell down ever so constantly... but all the time, none of them hit her as she was lying asleep on the ground... or so she thought.

The droplets of water came down on the large bright red tent as the knight of hearts Picked a stray leaf out of the girl's hair. Julius had told him to have an eye out for the new foreigners, and he gave him specific directions not to let them get in the way of his job. Julius didn't want the foreigners harmed. he understood that, of course, because the foreigners didn't have clocks. Since they didn't have clocks, they couldn't come back if something happened to them.

He guessed that letting one sit out in the rain wasn't a good idea either, wouldn't she get sick? He had to wonder how she got there, and why she was alone... Didn't Julius say that they were in a large group? Finding one straggling along by herself, asleep in the rain was odd. He poked her face gently, before going and drying her hair off with a spare towel he had packed... He looked at her again in confusion as the wet purple mess of hair fell off her head to reveal a mess of curly brown hair that was tied back to accommodate the apparent wig. He sat the wig off to the side, being as quite as possible as not to wake her... though secretly, he really did wish that she would wake up...

Emma rolled over, facing away from ace now, and bumping into the tent wall, and tangling herself in the blankets which ace had placed on top of her. This caused her to stir a little bit, but ace did nothing, only watching her out of pure curiosity. Her hands went up to her head, as if feeling for something before jolting awake. Her Wig! Her Wig and her Cat hat! They were gone! Who- What- Why- Wait What? She looked up, seeing the red, and down seeing the blankets. Hands still on top of her curly brown mess of hair, she looked starteledly over at Ace.

Ace smiled over at her, waving and saying "Hey, Nice to see you finally woke up," He laughed, pouring a dark brown chocolaty liquid into two cups, handing one to her as she just sat there, staring ever so surprised at his appearance. "C'mon, your hot chocolates gonna get cold if you leave it!" He moved the cup closer to her, as she gradually seemed to relax a little, lowering her hands from her head and down to the glass. She of course knew who it was in front of her; it was Ace the knight of hearts...

"Do you know how I could get to the amusement park from here?" She asked, before then regretting it remembering the knight's horrid sense of direction. "Or do you by any chance have a map..?" She then corrected herself, she knew if she got stuck taking directions from Ace, she'd be stuck in the forest for the next week probably...

"Woah, Don't I get an introduction first?" He sipped his glass of hot chocolate, sticking out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Ace, the knight of hearts at the palace,"

"Ah, I guess..." emma sighed, shaking he knights hand. he had been up on her list of favourite characters, but Boris was defiantly her number one... "I'm Emma... Comic artist slash otaku costume designer for myself?" She thought the words through, looking off to the side as she did... The warm hot chocolate was ding wonders for waking her up, and she in deed was very grateful for it.

"Well that explains the wig..." Ace said looking over at the purple mess that sat off to the side of the tent. The wig her now understood, and he understood completely about wanting to be something you are not. that of course, was the reason he was working for Julius. "So... You want to be a cat?" He asked pointing to the button covered hat which he had managed to dry off why she was asleep.

"Ahh, Well... Kind of... I guess..." She looked down a little embarrassed at the notion of wanting to change who she was... or the fact that who she was, was so odd. She had been told it multiple times back in her world. By her sister, by kids at her school, by her younger brothers... by practically everyone except her close friends. But well, that was the reason they were her close friends, they accepted her for who she was, a crazy, weird Otaku.

"Aw, no reason to be shy, hey, if you like cats you should go see Mr. Kitty cat over at the amusement park!" He said happily, "Once it stops raining, I'll take you there myself! I know the Perfect shortcut," Emma Almost fell to the ground in reluctance to wanting to say yes to going along with the knight, but hurting his feelings was not something that she wished to do.

"Ah, sure..." She smiled reluctantly at him... but hey, even if she was going to be stuck in the woods a little while longer, at least she wouldn't be alone in them. She knew that they could be an awfully dangerous place here. Many... Bad things, happened there regularly, and it was much safer for her to keep to paths, and to stick with someone at all times. But hey, at least she knew she wouldn't get hurt staying with Ace, unless he decided to go nuts again like in the manga when he decided he wanted to try and kill Alice... That bumped him down a few slots on her list for a while after that... but if Alice trusted him, couldn't she?

"Okay, well, the rain should be stopping with the next time change, so drink up, We'll get going right away," She smiled, packing up his things into his bag as Emma finished her hot chocolate and picked leaves out of her wig, as well as clumps of dried dirt and mud... Once it was relatively clean again, she neatened it up and slipped it back onto her head along with her hat.

Oh how good it felt to be herself again.


	7. Chapter 7

The rain stopped, and after the tent was packed up nice and securely, they were off.

"So... how long do you think this shortcut will take us?" Emma asked, fearing the answer entirely. their feet pounded against the dirt path that had been created by people walking down it so often. She knew after a while, she'd get the hang of the directions, if she didn't, she'd just ask someone besides Ace to guide her down the right path! It was as simple as that... That is, if she ever made her way out to see a living person besides the knight ever again.

"Ahh..." Ace stopped walking for a minute, pausing to take some thought into his answer. "Well, I could'a sworn we should've been there already..." He said looking around at all of the trees. "But All we need to do is follow this path right down this way and we'll get there in no time." He said with a nod, "Unless you wanna try another one of my sho-"

"NO!" Emma Almost shouted, Looking terrified and not wanting to have to take another one of his said 'short cuts' through the trees. She had already sworn she'd de-leafed about 3 bushes as they trudged both on and off paths. "Ah, I mean, this one looks fine... It does look like its coming to an end soon," She said squinting to take a better look down the path... She could swear there was something in the distance...

"Well, alright then," The knight said, after jumping as the girl had cut him off so loudly... "But you can trust me and my paths, I spend so much time on them they've almost become a part of me," He smiled, looking happily down the path as they continued... Emma just gave a Yea and an Uh huh, and continued on her way with him.

They eventually got out of the thickly forested area, and straight up ahead, the two could see the gate to the palace, in front of which were a number of guards, who saluted to ace, and Emma as they saw the knight approach with the foreigner. "Sir Ace! Welcome home, and you too M'lady," They said as they walked up.

"Wow, I could'a sworn that path led to the amusement park..." Ace said gazing back like a small puppy in wonder at the path they had just left. "I swear they keep switching up on me..." He sighed, "Well, if you want, we could go back and I could-"

"Sir! Please listen, The Queen is in need of assistance... There is a strange male who is pestering her and will not leave her be, she said to send for cards right away!" One of the castle maids said as she approached... Emma looked at the faceless servants, and had to wonder... to them, did it look like they had faces? Or were they, even on their own, and to other faceless people, Faceless as well?

"A Strange male?" Emma asked, thinking... Someone who would be pestering the queen... Well, it could be Boris, but they just would've said something on the regards of the park cat, or the stay. Not just a strange male. Obviously it was not a role holder.

And what was keeping the queen from just ordering his decapitation? Really, she did this for almost everyone else in existence... Unless... Emma got a thought, and dashed through the gate, and into the palace, taking quick directions from people here and there about how to get to the throne room...

She took little time to admire what a beautiful palace this was, it's main colors consisted of Red and white, with blue and black accents here and there. But no, she needed to get to the throne room and fast... She'd hate to have one of her best friends at risk here...

"But Vivaldi, It's a human life you're talking about here!" A Voice called, and Emma knew off the bat she was right. She ran up to the throne room, where servants all gathered, watching as one brave soul stood before the queen, lecturing and debating about the lives she was just throwing away. "So what if say, they added a little too much milk to your tea, You shouldn't Drink Milk anyways!" Mitchell went on, pacing across the floor as he did. "You should give your Servants second Chances, your society will like you more as the monarch and head of state if you do, and chances are they will want to impress you more and do a better job if you give them something to work for!"

"We have told you once and we will tell you again, speak no more Foreigner, we have heard enough from you for today." The queen's voice echoed through the room, as the teenage boy quite obviously ignored her. "If You do not respect our wishes, then this card here shall lose his head for allowing you into my throne room, along with any other who in the future makes the same mistake." not even this seemed to silence the boy, as Emma made her way through the crowd at the door, bumping into Gina who peered in wide eyed at the teen's bravery.

"You've gotta do something Man!" She said as she turned and saw Emma behind her. "He's driving the whole palace insane!" She grabbed hold of her hair, before taking a look over at Emma, who was still covered in leaves and mud. "and what happened to you?" She asked in a voice of disbelief.

"The knight of hearts. That is what happened..." Emma Said, pushing her way through the rest of the crowd and up to the door, attempting to build her strength to get her friend out of there...

"Your highness, Can I just shoot the boy? I'll show no kindness for we are not his toys..." The prime minister of hearts sighed, pulling out his clock which then turned into a gun in front of all of their eyes. Peter was standing on a crutch with a bandaged leg, which only proved Gina and Emma's theory that it was him they rescued out in her yard only the day before... But his remark made it only ten times more obvious that they needed to get out there and save him...

"If he does not shut this infernal racket off within the next two minutes, then I give you permission peter..." The queen rubbed her temples, as she was getting a headache from the constant blithering of the foreigner.

"Wait!" Emma Yelled, Pushing Mitchell off to the side. "What if we make a compromise?" everyone could tell she was improvising there on the spot, even the cards and the teen she had pushed out of the way...

"Another Foreigner? Well I do say, you're the third today..." Peter said, trying to pretend he had no idea what was going on with the sudden overflow of foreigners into their world of wonderland.

"Shut it White. Now Young lady. What is your name?" She demanded, not looking peter in the eye, but looking down at the floor where the two foreigners stood.

"Lady Emma Iris Moriah Silver of Sealand, Your highness," She curtsied in her mud covered dress as she took into account one of the presents she had received for her 16th birthday, a noble title from the only legit place she knew to get them... Normally amongst her friends she just used it as a gag, since the school refused to add it to her paperwork much to her disappointment.

"Lady? You are of noble title in your own world?" the queen asked taking some interest, and well... It was true... for the next year anyways before she had to renew the documents... She nodded quickly, looking up rather frightened at the Queen. "And this... Friend of yours... He is the friend of a lady of this Sealand you speak of?" The Queen, not knowing their land's geography, had no idea that Sealand was but a tiny micro nation off the coast of Brittan which played no role in almost anything... it wasn't even recognized as a complete nation by those in the UN.

"Yes, Yes he is." Emma Said with a nod, standing as tall as she could, yet still feeling small whilst being looked on from the queen's watchful eye.

"Then we shall hear him speak, Lady Emma Iris of Sealand." The queen said with a sigh, motioning for Mitchell to join her up where she sat. "Peter, take Our new friend to a room where she can clean herself up. She has obviously had a rough journey here and we wish to show our new friends but the most gracious hospitality." With another snap, peter was heading down the stairs and to Emma's side.

"Right away your Majesty, to help the Lady who holds true Bravery," The rabbit, who seemed to be talking only in rhyme then lead her out of the room as a card was called to get a spare chair for her friend as he and the queen took a more relaxed tone in their previous conversation.

"Her Ladyship has Bravery matched by none, for nobody stands up to the Queen for fun," Peter laughed, once out of hearing of anyone in the throne room. "Except of course if you speak of me, I trick her Day and night for free," He continued down the hall as Emma followed, Gina had stayed at the throne room, Peering in with the servants in awe of the event that had just passed before their eyes...

"But do you think I might have given Mitch a little ... Too much power?" She asked, looking back... What this would do for wonderland, she had no clue, but it could work either way. All she knew, was that there might soon be an over population of servants here at the palace.

"The one with power would be thee, not your friend just yet I see..." Did the Rabbit always talk in rhyme? If he did, Emma was sure she would either find him either greatly amusing or horribly annoying. That too, could work either way for her.

"Really? Is a title that much of a big deal? People back home didn't pay much attention to it..." She laughed, of course, anyone back home with 60 bucks could get one, it wasn't that great. She was just one of the people who decided to have a little fun with her sweet 16 money, instead of putting it towards something like driving lessons or college.

"But here it is considered quite large, almost as big as a barge... If the queen's reaction did not suffice, then maybe you would take my advice." Peter paused coming upon a room for the girl. "Get cleaned up and join us for tea, the servants will be back with a wardrobe for thee," He opened the room for Emma, before hopping off in the direction of the throne room... She guessed he would be going off to get Alice... or possibly to get his fill of shooting servants before Mitchell succeeded in making it illegal like he wished.

Either way, she was alone yet again, so she entered the room, finding it was connected to its own private washroom with a large luxurious tub, shower, and a wide variety of different shampoos, conditioners and other things which most girls would find appealing... She picked the ones smelling of cherry, and got washed up... taking her time to relax after such a... a long journey with the knight... She took her time to wash her hair, and that of her wig both, for since she had introduced herself to the queen with her purple hair; it would be awfully strange of her to go back as anything else... would it not? After a long while in the tub, she got out and dried off, pausing to take a look at herself with her hair down in the mirror ... She looked at the curls that fell, knowing that if she didn't tie them back now, they'd go into ringlets again, and be horribly hard to get into wig again. She didn't want to confuse anyone by showing herself with a completely different appearance than before...

She took her elastic from her wrist, wrapping the hair first in a tight ponytail, and then tuning that into a bun with a few bobby pins and another elastic. She looked around for the rest of her costume, finding that it had been replaced with what looked to be a pajama set of sorts a few shades lighter than her purple hair. She slipped into these, walking into the big room and spying the large, rather soft looking bed that looked all too inviting for what looked to be about mid afternoon outside... it had been a while since she slept... at least two time changes, and it had been in the rain (for the most part) and in a tent on the hard ground...

A Little nap wouldn't hurt, now would it?

She decided it wouldn't, and soon found herself asleep once more upon the soft, cloud like mattress before her...


	8. Chapter 8

"Emma! Get your lazy ass up and out of bed, NOW!"

The voice made Emma jump and almost want to hide. Startled as she was, she looked up at the source of the voice... An angry Gina, looking over at her with a deep scowl covering her face like a mask. What had happened while she was napping? and really... how long had she been napping? she looked outside, seeing that the time now had changed to evening... The time Queen Vivaldi usually enjoyed her tea. Oh! Right! The queen had wanted her for tea, right? Well, now she felt like an idiot, rubbing her eyes as she got up out of the bed, completely ignoring Gina who had, even through her friend's extensive drowsiness, expected the girl to listen to her.

To say the least, things had not been going Gina's way since her little split with Emma earlier at the mansion, at it in truth was really starting to get to the girl. Chelsea, after pretty much taking rein of the hatter mansion in Blood's apparent absence while he was off doing work in some other territory, had decided that it was only her duty, right, and responsibility to herself to throw out every singer female member of staff from the mansion. Or well, any female to be exact. Nobody was safe from that damn weeaboo's idiocy. The twins saw chelsea's temporary rein over the mansion as the perfect opurtunity to give the Hare some much needed torment, and for once, they were having fun doing their job! Nobody in, nobody out. Well, except for the boss. But Gina had been thrown out with the help of the cooperating twins long before he arrived back...

Well, she soon after ran into the country's prime-Minister, and got escorted, flaming with anger as she was, back to the palace. At least it was a place to stay, and Damn, it was pretty luxurious too! But Hell! She was being treated as only slightly higher than one of those Faceless chicks! The Queen hadn't spared her more than a look, besides when she had told her to "Fetch her Lady-ship" from her quarters. She asked why Peter couldn't, But Peter was nowhere to be found. So, apparently, Gina was no more than a substitute for that ryming, Four eyed, Rabbit eared, Freak! Oh how it made her furious!

"Next time I lay my eyes on that Weeaboo, I'm going hunting!" She growled, grabbing Emma's hand and squeezing it harder than any hand should ever be squeezed. "And don't expect me to go easy on the Brat!" she continued as she dragged Emma through the halls of the palace, out to a rose filled patio, where the queen sat, listening almost in a seeming Daze, listening to Mitchell like she had for started to only a few hours earlier. The sight made Gina almost curdle in rage once more as she took her seat, and the queen noticed the existence of someone other than her precious little advisor boy.

"Ah, Lady Emma. We have been awaiting you for a long while now, we trust you are enjoying your personal quarters?" she motioned for the girl to take a seat, and after looking over to gina once more, who merely gave a bored and angry wave of her hand to sort of say Ya, whatever, do what you want. She certainly still was unamused. Emma gave an apologetic smile to her friend, taking her seat next to the queen. She must have visualy tensed up in her presence, not used to being in the presence of such a... Glorious, strong and magnificent woman. So strong, powerful... She really felt as though she couldn't afford one bit to slip up here...

"Uh, um... Well, I... I apologize your highness, for my tardiness," She said nervously as she sat. Alright, sit tall, smile politely, Graceful! You've got it! She so didn't have it. And she knew it, but it was worth a shot, was it not?

"Calm yourself," The queen gave a slight laugh. "Relax, we would not dare to punish you for something such as that after a long journey... Now, if it was the Rabbit, then it would be a different story young lady," She motioned for Gina to pour the group some more tea, but after pretending to ignore, with a sour look on her face, the queen gave that request to the guard standing in the corner, who did so quickly as ordered. The tension at the other end of the table where Gina sat was almost tangible, it was like a dark aura emitting itself over the others, though if asked to leave, she probably wouldn't move either.

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry your highness!" Emma almost panicked, before sipping her tea gratefully, feeling its relaxing effects creep in. "So... I see you and Mitchell are getting along well..." She blinked looking from Mitch to Gina, and back to the Queen.

"Yes, he has been quite interesting to listen to. We rarely get this much amusement out of one person... His opinions are more extreme than those of our Alice, and really it is quite surprising for us. Are all people in your world of the same opinions of this young man?" She looked at the outsider in-front of her in wonder, she had only before seen one before this group, that being Alice. Alice, who stayed at the tower, and rarely came for visits due to the idiot they had as a prime minister.

"Ah, well... No. You see, most are closer to Alice's opinions... and really people from our world can land on either side of those things..." Emma tried to explain. "Like, theres Mitch, than me, and then Alice, and way on the other side theres someone say, like Gina," She laughed kindly, as Gina, sitting at the other end of the table was yelling at one of the guards to bring her a thick, barbecued stake, so rare that it was almost still mooing.

"So, that is what the other outsider girl's name is. We have been pondering such a question since we spotted her with the rabbit..." The Queen blinked, taking in what Emma had said. "So, you said you don't go as far as your friend. Where exactly do you lay on this scale?" The queen asked curiously, though still retaining her queenly presence.

"Uhm, Well... A lot closer to Alice, really... Its hard to explain..." She pondered it, but out of the corner of her eye, spotting a flash of Pink fluff passing through the garden. Her eyes followed it around her as it moves, and she realized what it was! "Boris!" She cried out excitedly, standing up and seeing the pink fluff freeze for a moment before it sped up. Without warning, she took this as her leave. Now, This was her chance! She had to catch him! Amusement park here she came!


	9. Chapter 9

A dark figure approached the gates. Tired, and looming over the figures before him and slightly confused... On his way back to his territory from negotiating territory with little miss Marry, he was usually in a fine mood. Marry was rather easy to frustrate. All it took was a single solitary whisper of his name to make the man blow.

But as he made his way back, he stumbled upon many of his mansion's staff, wandering about the forest in a lost and upset state... After he had collected a fair number, he was convinced that this was no coincidence. Behind him as he trekked along his way, were a trail of his female house workers. this had never happened before in all of his life, and he was certainly not amused.

He approached the gate, where Dee and Dum stood happily,and looking only a little bit too eager to do their job. Was his world being turned upside down? When he left, the only thing Blood knew he could trust the twins to do was to slack off and play games with the amusement park's cat. But no. There they were, with satisfied grins upon their faces, pacing in front of the gate like the guards they were supposed to be all of the time during their work hours.

"Well, you two seem awfully cheerful this afternoon," Blood said, raising an eyebrow at the twins. "If only you would sow such vigor and passion for your job all of the time," he made his way for the gate, only to his surprise being stopped by his own guards. He knocked aside the weapons giving an unamused scoff. "And I cannot enter /My/ Mansion... Why, exactly?" he looked behind him at his trail of house workers, and back to Dee and Dum. Something was definitely up. And he knew, whatever it was, he would not be amused with it one tiny bit.

"Sorry Boss, Can't let 'cha through," Dee said with a smug smirk to the hatter before looking at his brother standing beside him.

"Lady Chelsea's Orders, Can't let 'Cha through unless you drop the female army you get there," They continued to block the locked gate, forgetting blood had a key of his own that he could quite easily use to get past the two of them.

"Chelsea? I know not of any young woman named Chelsea within /My/ Mansion." he paused his way through knocking Dum to the ground in the process, letting the girls rush in to get back to the work that had been forced to leave behind earlier in the day. He left the twin on the ground, leaving the two behind him with a single sentence of farewell and "Expect your pay to be cut in half this week boys," before going on his way into the mansion that seemed almost too peaceful to be under the control of some new outsider girl. That is, if thats what this Chelsea girl was. Blood had not yet a clue. Though since he only knew of one outsider at the moment, (that being Alice) and one female role holder, it only made the most sense to the Hatter.

"Get off of me, Woman!" He heard the displeased cry of his good friend Elliot emitting from the study he normally worked in during most hours of the day when he wasn't out taking care of other business like today.

"Is that How you treat the Girl who took you out for Carrot cake for lunch? Really Elliot-Chan?" the girl whined, as she cornered Elliot into a row of books. He couldn't knock any of the books down, or attempt to climb the shelf to get away for fear of toppling it; And no way in hell was he going to do something that would anger blood as much as that. "And got you Carrot Tea, carrot cookies, Carrot..."

/Damn it, Blood will be home soon, and I haven't even scratched the surface of my work! / He thought to himself as Chelsea went on about all of the things she had done for him while dragging him about today. If she weren't so forceful, and actually let him get a word in, maybe he would have actually been a little nicer to the new outsider... The only reason why he was holding back so much with her was for that very reason! When he thought of outsiders, he thought of Alice... and no way in hell would he shoot Alice. "Look, Chelsea, I really need to go do my work! Bloods gonnna be Pissed!" he said in a hushed tone, incase blood were already within earshot of the two.

"I'll protect you from the mean hatter man Elliot-Chan!" She said getting in a little closer, pulling the top hat she had snatched earlier from Blood's closet onto her head. "How mean could he be to a Kawaii, Innocent Outsider girl like me!" She put on a puppy dog pout, before jumping almost 6 feet in the air as a gun shot fired, hitting only a few centimeters to the left of her foot. "KYAA!" she let out a shriek, clinging for her life to Elliot, letting the hat (which was rather big for her head) drop to the ground as she did. Elliot Flinched, not at the gunshot, but at the girl, though he should have fully expected that from her by now.

"Looks like 'Elliot-Chan' Will be the one protecting you, Miss Chelsea." Blood's face gave a sour look as he walked towards the two. "What is the meaning of all of this?" his tone and presence in the room matched, with what appeared to be anger at the both of them. "If you can't ... Get rid of a little outsider girl, then you can at least go get her a room ready if she really wishes to stay here." he hissed, picking up the hat from the floor and throwing it onto his desk. "And leave the girl here. I have business to handle with this little intruder." With this, Elliot Pried Chelsea off of him, and dropped her on the ground, rushing to do as his boss said.

"Now young lady, Who died and made you the boss?"


	10. Chapter 10

"See ya then," Gina said with a roll of her eyes as she scarfed down a few of the dainty tea pastries that sat on the table in front of her. She was too frustrated at the moment to want to deal with manners; and she didn't really care if she were to get decapetated at the moment. She'd rather not be the palaces Maid with a face.

"Uh, Um, I'll Be back to visit soon, I'm sorry to cut this short your Highness!" Emma said as she ran, feeling rude, but if she were to make it to the park without any further delays, (Including her own horrid sense of direction) She needed to take her leave now.

"Leave the Cat to the Guards Dear," The queen said relaxing in her chair, before opening her eyes to see her quest rush off in the middle of their tea... He attention now drifted to Gina, who was acting no more polite than a slimey rat in her opinion. Such things, in her opinion anyways, were unbecoming of a girl of that age. She sat up Back straight, prepared to fix such a thing as this. "And you young lady... We do recall your name was... Gavrila, Yes?"

"Nah see Lady, the Names Gina. You talk to me, you say it right." Gina stuffed another few pastries in her mouth relaxing back in her chair. "Wheres that Damn Guard with my steak!" She roared after realizing the time that had passed. She said RARE. not Medium rare. It shouldn't have been taking this long at all...

"You will address us by Your majesty or your Highness, nothing other than that for now Miss Gavrila," Vivaldi said standing up to leave her tea where it sat on the table. Evening would be over soon anyways, and this seemed like a task she just had to tackle. She motioned for two guards who, at the order of the queen took Gina (each doing their own part in controlling the girl) as the group moved through the palace. "Rude young children such as yourself must be trained the proper way of going about their lives. A Palace has no room for a slob, Dear Gavrila."

"Get your gad damn filthy hands OFF Of me!" The girl Yelled, kicking and screaming the whole way. "And Its Gina! G-I-N-A! Get it Freaking Right!" and so with that, they left, following her highness and leaving the teenage lecture addict to his tea alone.

The guards. They were after him! Weren't they? He couldn't get caught now. Alice was supposed to come visit late, and she'd be furious if she were to see him hurt! They usualy weren't so fast as to spot him... They must have stepped their game up, or increased in numbers. Neither of them sounded very possible to Boris, because the only way their numbers would increase would be for the queen to quit her addiction of letting heads roll... He was sure /That/ wasn't going to end anytime soon. But damn! The guards ruined his fun, again! Aw well, he'd just make up for it by being early and taking Alice out to do something for a little longer. If he remembered right, she'd be with the idiot mouse right now... An easy thing to rid her of, that was for sure. He thought it out as he ran down his normal path, occasionally making a dash through the trees to attempt to lose whoever it was... But he couldn't shake the feeling that there were eyes watching him. They normally gave up at more than half this distance once he was off of their territory... He was almost home free, so he jumped out of the tree which he currently sat in and brushed himself off, licking any small wounds from the tree branches or whatever it was he had run into earlier that day...

Alright, All good? Yup. and with a final stretch he walked into the park, head held high as he snuck up behind the girl, wearing her normal blue dress with her white pinafore apron and bow. "Yo, You're a little early," he said from behind placing his hands on her shoulders, and speaking into her ear. Alice Jumped, and laughed. The two soon walked off into the park, leaving the mouse in the dust alone, Boris' arm around Alice as they departed. Emma couldn't help but see how close they were... Chelsea had Elliot, Gina would get someone, for sure... She was pushy enough... But herself? She froze up, ut of breath and now teary eyed as she watched the two as far as she could before they disappeared into the distance. She stood, Back up against the gate, breathing heavily. She never knew she could run that f... fa... fass...fasssttt... The combination of the overwhelming disappointment, and her straining herself took a toll on her, and with that, she fell to the cool, grassy ground. Eyes left to water.

It didn't take long for someone to notice the outsider passed out in front of the amusement park. Of course, people were in and out of there all day. it was just... Unusual. The Amusement park already had a new outsider, who had arrived only a few days earlier than Emma and her friends. Her name was Summer, a year younger than Emma, Gina, and Mitchell, already knew the girl upon sight. Of course, like a great deal of Emma's friends, they had never actually met in person before this moment, though it was a true shock. Well, not that Emma had come to the amusement park, because Summer had known since the two started talking online (Due to The ever so popular manga of course) But the fact that another outsider was now in wonderland... What did that put the total at? Three? wait, no. Four. Alice said something about another girl at the clock tower, who insists on helping Julius and has already made her way through all of his books. or something along those lines... But when did she ever listen to Alice too well.

If there was a ranking of those people in this world that liked (Or Loved) Alice, (Because seemingly everyone did) to the people on the other End of the spectrum... Not like there were many, and Summer sometimes felt like she was the only one now that harbored any negative feeling towards the girl. With Peter being on the opposite end as her, and Well, Boris was probably up there with Peter too judging how the two were together. And knowing Emma, Boris would have been the reason for her arrival at the park... She didn't want her friend crushed, but possibly with this the two of them could put an end to the Alice that overwhelmed the hearts of pretty much all the men in the whole world of wonderland... Even Gowland seemed positively INFATUATED With the girl. Really, it wasn't healthy.

Where had Summer just come from? Well, she had gone down to clover town. Gowland's violin bow needed some rosin, so she though it would possibly help with the sound? it really was a long shot, but it was at least worth it... She put the box in her bag, as she went to get help. She was nowhere near strong enough to carry someone into the part of the park where she, Boris, Gowland, and pierce stayed. Now... Who to get... Gowland was still off somewhere, and just about everyone was busy. Pierce was weaker than her, and well... That just would't Work! ... But she could always interrupt Boris and his little date. Alice, the sweet Sweet girl she was (In case you are unable to read sarcasm, heres a little warning for ya,) would be more than happy to give the cat up for a little while so that they could see to it that the poor poor girl she had found all alone passed out on the ground was okay... Pshh, with her Angelic might, she'd probably sit with Emma until she recovered from whatever the hell made her collapse.

And so with that, Summer put on a happy face, trying to not show a hint of her hatred as she rand through the park, chasing down the train of the Amusement park's Cat.


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

=Author's note=  
/ Hey Guys! Hows it going? Sorry that its taken so long for me to update... I've got an anime con in May, and I have 5 costumes to make o_o It should be all good, and I should get some time to write still, but ya... Schools also another reason why its taken so long, the end of JAnuary meant Exams for me, and then after Diving into my second semester, well, things refused to slow down! But Well, March break soon, so Expect updates Galore~ ;P

-Much love, from Lawliet, your ever faithful author of Overflow who refuses to give up on this because hell, its fun to write ;)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You know, if you really want to get back to your world so baddy," Julius started as he picked up another broken clock from the box next to him, not bothering to look at the girl who since her arrival, hadn't ceased to sit around, and read through his books, insisting that she re-order them, making sure that each and every one of them was in the right place, ordered by author and topic. All this, because he refused to let her touch the clocks, or his tools. He admired ambition and the will to work, but being around someone with a work ethic so... similar to his own, well, it aggravated him to say the least. "You may want to leave the tower and... Interact with others." He grabbed his screwdriver, taking the back off of his current clock... He was surprised, it wasn't in horrible condition, like most of the clocks he was able to get his hands on.

"I'll leave when you do." Jia-Ling (Or as Emma had nicknamed her, Mello) stated as she slid another book onto the shelf. She helped the librarian at school almost everyday, and obviously julius had no time for things such as this. "are you sure I cant find a way back from one of your books?"

"No. You can't. But if its work you want," Julius got up out of his seat, taking the girl from the ladder she had been standing on and placing her on the floor. "Then go into clover town, and get me the things on the list Alice wrote before she left." He began pushing her in the direction of the kitchen, where the list had been earlier. Oh wait! No! Alice had taken it with there, hadn't she? And she was off with the cat again... Blast it all. "Actually, go to the amusement park, Find Alice. She'll have the list. Heres some money, now go." He needed quiet, and he would never have his peace with now not one, but Two outsiders living in his tower. He was used to Alice by now, but this girl... no.

"Fine. Whatever. But I'll be back within two time changes." Jia-Ling said as she was pushed out the door. "But Where, May I ask, is the amusement park?" She asked before being shut out with only a clod "Its more work for you if you were to have to find it yourself. Be glad." with that, she set off. She knew not where she was to go, but it made sense to her to pick a path, and stick to it until she found someone to help her... Maybe, if she were lucky enough to stumble across the town, she could find a map somewhere...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She wandered down the path for what seemed like hours, not one sign of the forest's end had yet to appear. not the town, not the amusment park, not the Hatter mansion she had heard Julius mention earlier with Alice... Nothing! "This was his plan, wasn't it?" She said kicking a stone around the bend of the path before hearing a cry of pain...

"Ouch!" Ace cried, rubbing the spot where the stone had hit him. He looked around, trying to figure out where it came from. "Did you kick that at me!" He said in an upset tone to the teenage boy walking behind him. The Queen had told him to take the new outsider boy with him for a while, to show him the rest of wonderland, since all he'd yet seen would have been the castle and Tower. Though it didn't make much sense to Ace, since the tower was exactly where he was headed... But, to everyone else in wonderland, it made perfect sense since the queen really just wanted him out of her hair for a while.

"Well First of all, I'm walking Behind you," Mitchell started, a little bewildered that Ace, or really anyone would make such an assumption. "and second, I dont see any way that a rock that came from around the corner could have been kicked by me." The two of them stopped as they heard the aproaching girl.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry did I- Mitchell?" Jia-Ling said as she saw the two. "And... A Legal Adult! I'm Saved!" She Cried in Joy, almost clinging to Ace, who stood in bewilderment as to the current sitchuation. Mitchell made a motion with his hands trying to tell the girl that letting Ace lead you around for directions probably wasn't the best idea... Though, Mitchell had to say, he was a pretty fun guy to be around... And he did enjoy walking around in the forest. "Can you tell me how to get to the amusement park?" She asked, completely ignoring the advice of her friend that was walking close behind.

"Ah... Well, I think its That way," Ace said pointing through the trees. You couldn't really see through them to actualy tell whether or not they actualy led to another path or not, But Jia-Ling was positively desperate to get her work done in the right amount of time. She looked at the clump of trees, as if deciding whether or not it was a smart idea to go through them or not. "But you could always come with us, We'll go there first and then Me and Vegan man here will go back to the Tower like planned!" He said happily, putting an arm around the girl, and an Arm around the boy, and leading them both back into the forest. "Hey, have either of you noticed how many new outsiders we've had recently? Its really kinda weird..."


	12. Chapter 12

Yes, Blood DID tell him to go set up a room for chelsea, but Did he really want to? No! The girl scared the living Hell out of him! It was torture. Bloody torture.

He passed the task off to a few of the maids, since they were now back, and quietly made his way out of the mansion. He got past the gates with ease, seeing as the twins (now that their little game was over) had ditched to go do something else. Little brats. What to do now... He could always go into town for some Carrot cake to ease his mind... Ya, that sounded like a plan. Then he'd go home and take a relaxing bath... He'd make sure to pick up some carrot tea while he was at it, and possibly a new lock for the door to his room.

That would be the smart thing to do.

He scrounged around in his pocket for his wallet, taking a look to make sure he hadn't been pick pocketed by the twins while he was being held hostage. Everything seemed in order, so he as he made his way now into clover town, walking down the cobblestone roads through the crowds of faceless citizens, trying to keep his eyes to himself. They had it pretty rough, if he did say so himself. He was lucky to be a role holder, and he wouldn't trade it for Anything. He looked up at the signs, finding one of his favorite cafes. It was a small place, and it didn't attract much attention, but in his case for the moment, that was probably a good thing. He sat down at a table in the corner, looking through the menu and picking out a few of his favorite things as soon as the waiter arrived. For now, a Carrot soda while his cake and Carrot ice cream float where being prepared.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Can I please just go!" Gina yelled as she squirmed in her seat. She was pretty much tied down to it, feeling like a scene out of an old movie she'd seen... Princess Diaries? Ya, that was probably it. "I have no God Damn interest in being a pretty little girly girl who sits around with plushies, tea, and clothes all day! Let me Go!" Too bad she hadn't been able to stay at the mansion like she has wanted to earlier... Then she'd have been learning things like how to shoot a gun, or other self defense techniques... Things she really wished she would've had now...

"Fine, show us your Curtsy and the proper way to drink your tea, and you can be on your way, Gavrila." Vivaldi said, untying the girl from the chair being careful not to wreck the gorgeous green clover gown she had put on the girl only hours earlier. It was quite a cute dress, it reminded Gina of an altered Green clover version of Vivaldi's dress, with no long sleeves, and no large collar on the back. She did, though like the curls her hair had been put into... She'd have Emma alter this stupid thing to get rid of the layers of petticoats and whatever else made the damn thing so poofy as soon as she saw her again. Until then, she thought it best to maybe take a visit into lover town, to find something she would actually want to wear.

As soon as she had been untied, she dashed for the door, giving a sarcastic smile, and curtsy to the queen, who looked bewildered, insulted and shocked at all of this, especially since they had been there practically all morning, and she thought that at least something would stick into the girl's mind... But going as fast as she could through the palace, she made her way out... Accidentally bumping into Peter, who complimented her on hoe gorgeous she looked in such an outfit... " Well Miss Gavrila, it seems you and the Queen spared no expense making yourself over to such wonderful extents," he was able to start, but Gina rushed on before he could finish his rhyme this time.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

The forest was rough on the heels to say the least, and she was hungry... Shoe shopping could wait a little while. She cautiously entered the nearest cafe in sight, sitting down at a table and kicking off the heels with a sigh of relief. She sat down in the most unladylike way she could, and waited for a waiter or waitress to come... Once they did, she ordered a grape soda, along with some sorbet due to the heat of the outdoors... She needed to cool down, and that sounded absolutely perfect to her right about then.

She felt... Eyes... Eyes on her. Ya, she would admit it, these clothes, with her attitude didn't really seem to fit... But that was no reason to Stare! She glared around the room, looking for the poor soul who dared to stare her down in such a horrible outfit as this. She was about to Blow, but she then realized who it was who was looking over at her... It was Elliot March.

She was Glad, to say the least, that he was still fully intact, though he seemed a little... Off. What had that Weeaboo tard Do to her poor little Hare! Or well, he wasn't Poor... Or little. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and hell he was bigger than she was, or ever would be. Stronger too. She couldn't even get herself out of the queen's little game without giving up her dignity. It seemed like the two of them were almost in the same boat over things... "Glad to see she didn't break any bones, but Just asking, how many brain cells do ya think ya lost from being around her?"

The girl... looked Familiar, to say the least. But he never recalled meeting a girl with such a ... Striking resemblance to the queen! It was almost frightening. Two vivaldi's running around would make his and Blood's jobs a whole hell of a lot harder... But this girl seemed to act, as far as he could see, nothing like the queen that he and his boss had never shared a very positive relationship with (as far as he knew anyways.). Wait, she knew about Chelsea? Who else could she have been talking about other than that tornado of horrors. "Wait... Aren't you the girl..."

"HOW MANY JAPANESE WORDS WERE ABUSED? HOW. MANY!" she said harshly, almost yelling as she grabbed the hare by his shoulders, as he jumped in surprise.

"Too many to count..." He sighed sadly. " There's no way in hell I can go back there right now... Hopefully Blood can take care of her before she goes and does anything else to ruin my life," He said before taking a drink of his Carrot flavored Soda... Oh how he loved this place. It was the only place he could find this stuff... Was it really that rare?

"Well once he does, and a room opens up with you guys at the mansion,Please, PLEASE don't wait even a minute to get me over there, The palace is Torture!" Gina complained, spilling to Elliot what had happened earlier to her. And Alas, their friendship was Born as the two of them went on about their days. Elliot trying to get over the Weeaboo trauma he had taken in, and Gina trying to get out of her all of the horrors of princess lessons. By the end, the two of them were laughing and had spent hours longer than they had both planned... The time had now changed once again, and it was time for Elliot to go once more. Blood would have blow his top if he was gone for one of his tea parties. He Asked her if she wanted to come, but for the sake of the both of them decided otherwise due to dangers for the both of them.

"So when will I see you again?" Elliot asked as the two of them paid for their meal exiting the now dark and empty Cafe.

"Soon, How 'bout next Evening so I can get away from the queen's tea?" Gina suggested. "We can come here, or somewhere else if ya want, but I'm new here so... that might be a little hard." She paused as now was about time for them to part ways, and go back to their respective territories.

"Meet me here, I'll show you another place we can go... Its probably less likely to get us to get caught there..." With that he waved to the girl, and headed back towards the mansion, Leaving Gina there while she just stood there for a moment, thinking of what had just happened to her... But with that, she wiped the happiness on her face as she turned to the castle once again to get some rest... For it was obvious, she'd need it tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

"Nyaaa... I guess I can help..." Boris said as he gave in to the pleading eyes of Summer, and the "Do it or die" look directed at him from Alice. "Looks like Little miss Yarn ball is a little too weak for her own good," He ruffled the glasses faced girl's hair going back towards the amusment park's gate with a stretch, looking behind him to see if he got a reaction out of the girl.

"Look, that was ONE incedent, so Cut it out! I'll find a shark to show you how tough a fish can really be." She grumbled, following the cat with a glare, wanting to get this over with. So one time since she got here, she had accidentaly while attempting to knit, got a little tangled. Oh how one moment could flower into an everlasting nickname which one could hate... But that put aside, he led the two to where she had found her friend, and where she still was...

"I Found an outsider Chuu!~" Pierce cried with joy as the group approached, "Can I keep her Chuu?" He asked, hugging the girl on the ground with a laugh. In his mind, it was a game of finders keepers, and really, this meant she was his? Right?

Summer laughed, picturing in her head how that would transpire... Oh, such a wrong, wrong, horribly wrong decision that would end up for the mouse. "I don't think she'd appreciate a game of finders keepers, Pierce..." Summer shook her head, almost wanting Emma to wake up at this very moment just because the reaction to come out of her would have been all too funny... Of course, for the good of the mouse it was a good thing she was not conscious .

Boris laughed a cat like laugh before putting a smirk on his face. "Why would you want a girl like her, its obvious she has a thing for cats," He motioned to the hat on the girl's head as Alice looked on Disapprovingly.

"Lets get her inside and out of the heat, and No Pierce, people /Aren't/ Objects." She sighed, Boris giving a laugh as Pierce backed off a little from the new mysterious girl before him.

"I thought it was a symbol of how much she hates cats, if she loved them, why would she want to take one's ears? " He stuck his tung out at the cat, oblivious to the fact that it was a fleece hat that adorned the girls head, and that she was not a girl he'd enjoy being around.

"Whatever Pierce, we'll see when she wakes up." Boris said with an eye-roll, picking up the girl with relative ease, he Carried her bridal style, and with that, they headed back into the colourful joyous haven for adrenaline lovers that was Gowland's amusement park. As they walked, Pierce followed close behind... something Boris all but couldn't stand not taking advantage of. He smirked, grabbing a knifr from his pocket and tossing it behind him aiming at the mouse. "Leave it to us Idiot rat,"

"Boris!" Alice yelled rather horrified, but Boris kept on walking, ignoring the rant comming from the girl on Pierce's side. Summer felt bad for the mouse but did her best not to show it. she didn't want in on this cat VS Mouse war. That was somethng she'd leave for the two of them to fight, and them alone. Pierce from then on still followed, but farther behind than before with Alice as protection. They soon came across a large, victorian style house, with large hedges out front trimmed to look like Music notes, and other tings music related, such as instruments, CDs, or record players.

The house was relatively large, and the inside was painted with a variety of different colors and wallpapers, but they were headed to the white, rather bleak infirmary, which was close to the door. A good thing, since it prevented boris from getting blood on the floor when he came home hurt.

Boris placed the girl on the the bed and went to leave with Alice, but Alice, like summer had thought she would, insisted that they stay until they knew what was wrong.

"NYaa... I'll be in my room then." Boris said as he walked out, expecting Alice to follow, but when that didn't happen, he settled for standing in the doorway commenting on how long this was taking every so often. Alice removed the girl's hat, placing a cool cloth on her face after rinsing it with cool water. Pierce sat huddled in the corner, asleep due to the lack of caffeine in his system at the moment.

A Loud blast of horrid, ear killing singing made its way through the halls of the house, enough to make anyone need the infirmary. "La la la la, La LAAAA~" the sound reached even them in a place that was supposed to be quiet so that the sick could rest without the need of earplugs...

the group of them all curdled at the noise, before it finally quieted as the man emitting the noise found where they all sat.

"Whats with the grim looks on your faces?" He said in a happy sing song Voice, Marching in, violin in one hand and bow in the other. He fixed his glasses, looking around the room himself. "Oh! a new outsider?" He said, ever as noisy. Though it seemed to do the trick, for at this the girl on the infirmary bed moved as if waking up.

"Shh, Quiet ," Alice started, putting a finger to her lips. "Yes, she's a new outsider... Summer found her passed out in front of the park, so we brought her here," Alice explained, eventually getting gowland and his noise out of the room. She motioned for Boris to take her place here, and like a good little Kitten, head over heels for her as he was. He'd never do anything purposly if he knew she'd get mad at him for it.

"Nyaaa, Is she gonna wake up soon?" Boris asked, now sitting on the floor, his elbows propping his head up above the bed. "And since when do outsiders have purple hair?" He asked, looking over at Summer for the answer.

"Knowing her, its probably a cosplay wig," She laughed quietly, "But I've gotta go give something to Gowland, can you do the watch by yourself for a few minutes?" She asked, getting up and fumbling through her bag for the box of rosin that she had gotten earlier for Gowland. Pierce, now awake, soon after fled due to a will to keep himself alive... Being around the cat alone wouldn't really help that goal.

"Nyaa... So I guess that means its just me and you, huh outsider?" He Said giving the girl a bored, but playful poke. Emma, who had been on the brink of waking up for a while now, put a hand to her head, feeling the wig, but no hat...

"My hat... Where'd you put it?" She yawned, sitting up and blinking before realizing who it was before her. Boris, now the sleepy one, head down on the mattress had managed to doze off himself, and at the sound of the new voice, jumped to being awake once again.

"You're Awake!" He exclaimed, as if it were something he'd been waiting for for ages, (Though in truth, it had only been an hour or two) "Well, outsider, welcome to the Amusement park's Infirmary, Nyaa.. I'm Boris, Nice of you to finally wake up," he laughed, "Alice and your friend Summer are off following the old man somewhere, and I'd rather not follow, My ears already hurt from his singing," He stretched tossing the girl her hat. "Nice hat, I like it, so, You gonna tell me your name? Or make me guess?"

Emma Blushed, Putting the hat on over her wig once more, blinking wide eyed at the cat like man. "E- Its Emma, N-Nice to meet you B-Boris," She Stood up beside the bed, stretching and looking at the cat wondering what to do next... Had he brought her here? All she remembered before this, was the heart crushing feeling she felt upon seeing him with Alice... She'd never forget that of course.

"Well Emma, How 'bout I show you around, nyaa?" Boris said, standing now in the doorway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chelsea was about to go completely insane on the poor hare, when she saw who exactly it was who had intervened amidst her business. Besides the fact that she had just fallen to the floor in a loud THUMP, meaning that her erm... Back end was in a fair bit of pain from the fall, there was one thing she probably should have counted on... And that was of course, the return of the mafia boss himself. Blood was not one to be messed with, and truely, she had gone far past the limits as far as house rules went. "Ah... Er... I mean Nobody died... I don't think..." She responded, slinking her way backwards on the ground as Blood took a few steps toward her... She was cornered, just as Elliot had been before, only this time... Circumstances were diferent.

"Well, I think something died. that something being Elliot's Dignity of course." Blood smirked, getting enjoyment out of the girl's fear. Though truely, he was bewildered... She got the twins to work for her, and actualy got them to do their job... though in the process she had pretty much set his mansion's staff to ruins for obvious reasons. Meaning simpley, Blood had a great number of female servants and maids... Without them around, the mansion would crumble around them. Unless they just rehired an all male staff, which really... Blood wasn't about to do that. He was Blood Dupre, and doing something such as that would be a blemish to his reputation.

"Hey! I only did things I thought he'd like!" Chelsea sprung up in anger at this; Really and truely, she had been insulted. "I gave him carrot cake, and a hell of a lot of other carrot flavored things, and Geez! You'd think a guy would like a pretty girl around that was head over heels for them!" She crossed her arms and glared furiously at the hatter, Fear gone from her her aura, replaced by anger, hate, and all things dark.

"Oh?" Blood let his gun turn back into the black cane he normally carried around with him, atop it was a large clear gem. "Head over heels you say?" Blood said in a joking tone honestly a little surprised at the sudden change in the girl. "Head over heels and you've only known him for less than a day..." Blood said with a sigh turning around on his heels to leave the girl to her bidding. He only had hopes that she wouldn't stir up anymore trouble for him to deal with... he had enough work to do. "You're worse than Alice," were his last words as he exited the room into the hall. Though he knew that this wasn't over, and he really did love games that messed with peoples' heads.

Chelsea's hands balled up into clenched fists as she tried to keep herself from completely blowing up. But it was no use. "and WHAT do you mean by that?" She said through clenched teeth as she stormed out the door of the room to the front of the hatter, not truly realizing that she was falling right into his little game completely. "Whats THAT suposed to mean?" Chelsea had read the manga, and knew what Blood's views of Alice were of course, she just needed to be clear about what he was colling her. "Are you calling me a-"

"Lets see. You barely know the man, yet you pledge your heart to him on a whim like you've been dating for years, even though its obvious that this whole thing is really one sided. and as for what I was calling you, I think you know deep within yourself the answer to that young lady." He twirled the cane in his hand as he stood there, waiting for a reaction from the girl. She'd played up to his game so far, but games were never really that much fun if they went exactly how you planned them...

"Look if its the maids you're mad about, don't take it out by playing with my mind, and its no reason to take your frustrations with your love life out on me." Chelsea wasn't about to calm down, but had delt with her fair share of mind games. Had the hatter met his match? No, not exactly. "Get over the girl already, its obvious shes gonna fall for Boris,"

Blood raised an eyebrow, gripping his cane tighter and his face turning from a playful smirk to an angry, serious frown. "Lets see. You my dear outsider, Came into my mansion without being invited, you kick out my Servants," he started, putting emphasis on each possessive word he spoke. " You make my guards turn against me, and kidnap and harras one of my most favored employees. I don't think I'm the one in the wrong here," He took another step towards her... "Its My Mansion young lady, my organization, and if I see it fit to have you thrown out of here, I very well will have it ordered," He shoved her with his cane down the hall, once again letting her fall to the ground. "Now, I will let you stay. but there will of course be conditions. Conditions we can discuss now, or at a later hour if you so wish. But this was your last day of complete and utter freedom Miss, and I think you'll find a truly bitter reality once you've stayed here a fair bit longer." With that, Blood made his final exit, leaving the girl there dazed, angry, and honestly she was a little scared. But Chelsea was determined to stay, and there was little blood could do to stop her.


	15. Beware the Butterflies?

"I dare you to Ride... That one." Boris Covered his eyes, spinning and turning as if playing a game. He opened his eyes to see the ride he had pointed at... One of the old man's newest rides, though this one was now done saftey testing and open to the general public... it was suposedly safe for anyone to go on, and well, with all that it was fair game for Boris to send the new girl on!

"No way. I'll ride anything but /that/" The girl beside him insisted. "Anything!" She shook her head, about to turn away from the ride and go ride something else... She'd ridden a great number of the rides within the time she and Boris had spent showing her around. It had been quite a fun morning if she did say so herself... But there were a few things she wouldn't ride. and they mainly consisted of things that went upside down. Anything else was fine, because just about anything else would agree with her stomache.

"Fine, then... That one." Boris thought for a moment, looking around at the rides around him. He pointed his finger at one that was quite obviously worse than the one he had initialy chosen, Quite pleased with himself at this. It showed in his sneaky expression, waiting for the girl's reacton. She was more adventerous than Alice, that was for sure... There were many things different about this one... Of course, this marked three outsiders that Boris had come into contact with... Though thought to be rare at one point, apparently that was changing now. It confused him a little, but Whatever, most of 'em would end up going home anyways...

"Fine. The first one." Emma said with a defeated sigh, dragging the cat by one of his chains. "But only if you ride it with me."

Boris hadn't planned on this outcome. but a ride was a ride... but it was a Gowland ride, and well, Gowland's safety tests were often times botched because he wanted them to be as insane as possible... This was probably at least ten times more dangerous than the stunts he pulled on a daily basis. His face turned to one of sarcastic horror as he was dragged, pretending to fight back.

"Ya whatever, be as sarcastic as you want, you're still riding it." Emma pushed him into the seat, herself being pulled in right after him... The safety bar got pulled down by one of the amusement park's employees as they waited for the ride to fill up to the minimum amount of people... She stared at the coater's track ahead of them, and the many... many... Many loops that went ahead, as well as things she never thought possible with a coaster... She felt like she might become sick just looking at it, but she attempted to hide that with a nervous smile that looked like she had completely broken some essential part of her brain.

"Ya gonna be okay?" Boris laughed as the workers said their usual spiel about keeping your hands and feet inside the ride at all times and blah blah blah. He'd heard it so many times before that it was probably implanted in his brain by now, and he could recite it on command if he wanted to. The girl beside him gave a nervous nod, right before the ride started and they were sent shooting across the track of the coaster.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I cant believe it! You're such a chicken!" Boris laughed, almost falling over from the hillarity of the sitchuation. "A Chicken with Cat claws that is," he ruffled her wig as she fixed it, "Sharper claws than me... You could use those things as lethal weapons!" He looked at the spots where her nails had been when she had been hanging off of his side on the ride. She'd made sure to put small white bandages on the tiny spots.

"Its You're fault for dragging me on that thing, I don't do being turned upside down verry well Boris." She said seriously, smoothing the purple wig out a little before putting her hat back on over top of it, honestly a little bit embarrassed of how she had clung to him for dear life... But it did keep her from getting sick, but she was sure she wouldn't be dragging her on one of the crazier rides again for a long time...

"Whatever, Scaredy cat," Boris said dashing off pulling the hat from the otaku's head. That of course, was before he saw his Alice with the mouse... That little cheat! Alice should'a been with him and Newbie over there... It'd be good for her to have outsider friends like her, right? But, as the mouse had yet to notice him, he figured that this was the perfect time for some payback. He tossed the hat behind him, bored with that game for now, letting it land on the ground in front of Emma, who was clearly displeased with that. The hat was one of her most prized possessions... Especially since she was now in wonderland, and had none of her things from back home.

"Boris?" She called after him, dusting the dirt off. though he was clearly extremely focussed on his one task for the moment... She followed quietly, for obviously there was no sense in even trying to snap him out of mouse hunting mode... he was of course a cat. She watched from a distance as he took a fork and knife from seemingly nowhere, she'd seen this happen in the game, but not being able to read Japanese really took a stab at her understanding of it all... She'd been going by the small things she could understand every once in a while. She looked around her, thinking... Well, in the game she had stopped Boris before he'd caught Pierce (Not that that was the option she really wanted) though honestly she would have felt horrible about herself if it resulted in Pierce dying... Though really, she highly doubted it would go that far, Alice was there of course... and it was just the stupid mouse anyways...

She looked around her, all around were stands selling things like Stuffed bears, and Cotton candy... Not... No... No. None of those things would help her! Wait, Was that a butterfly net? The mouse could probably break it, but she didn't like being the loser just standing on the sidelines. She went to the faceless man at the stand, and got the net, watching as pierce was chased around with Alice yelling at Boris from behind... She stuck the net out as they came this way, obviously pierce was in the lead or else there would be no chase going on there... Her eyes closed tightly as she did, for she was more of a pacifist than a fighter...

She felt a weight tug on the net and she opened an eye to not see a mouse in her net, but an Alice... A very Displeased Alice to be exact. The girl gave an apologetic smile as she took the net off of the other girl's head and watched where the cat and mouse were headed... as they turned the corner, she ran the other way so she could catch them at the end... Or well, catch the mouse anyways. Pesky thing didn't seem to want to give up! Determined as she was, Alice was also determined to do what she could to stop Boris, and the whole net thing did seem like a fairly good idea.

She followed the new outsider, and as the girl was about to nab Pierce in the net, she moved the girls net up, so instead of catching pierce, the pink cat himself was the one stuck in the net... By the end, who would've guessed that the thing's original purpose was to catch butterflies?


	16. Chapter 16  All in a Golden afternoon

The roses in the garden sat there unharmed, petals ocasionaly swaying gently with the slight cool breeze. It was Blood's place to relax, a place for him to get out his frustrations in a peaceful, non-violent fashion. He held it close to his heart, as it was of course the only place he and Vivaldi could meet as brother and sister, instead of mortal enemies in a constant fight with each other.

The garden held his secret tight in it's thorny, green grip. Or so he thought...

He strolled on his way casually down to the garden, swinging his staff gently as he walked down the carefully and decorativly laid stone path before him. Today had been interesting, stressful, and full of twists he honestly could live without. This new addition to his mansion would be sure to stir up a pot of things better left un-named.

But if she got on his nerves too badly, he had a gun. A Mafia to himself. And well, he was pretty sure she didn't have either of those.

She was just a poor, defenseless outsider.

Though that poor defenseless outsider had a few tricks up her sleeves that he would never guess. And whatever he had planned for her, well, she'd have to be the one to give the okay and really, with them have free reign to whatever she wanted... Or well, so she thought as she sat at the pristine glass table of the garden, putting her combat boot-wearing feet up on the table, spreading bits of dirt, mud, and grass sullying the once untarnished surface. She used the table so she could lean backwards in the chair, balancing so that she could poke at the bright, red blooms as she awaited the oncoming onslaught of anger that would inevitably appear with the hatter.

She made no efforts to conceal herself in the garden, in fact, trying to get herself noticed. She wanted trouble. She'd say it was her middle name, that is, if that weren't such a cliche thing to say about oneself. That, and it wasn't true. Her middle name was Jasmine, not trouble. But causeing trouble was one of her favorite pastimes.

The hatter froze dead in his tracks upon entering the garden, knuckles white from gripping his staff so hard at this sight. "What," He was trying hard not to explode, for if he did, he knew for a fact his garden would be feeling the wrath more than anyone else. "do you think you're doing here?" he didn't sound pleasant, and it was obvious he was holding a great deal in from his frustration... But that still didn't stop this coment from sounding every bit as terifying as it should have been.

"Nuthin'" Chealsea replied, leaning back and forth in the chair as she pushed her wieght from front to back. "you?" She smiled up at him with an overly cheerful grin on her face as he stopped the wavering chair with the grip of one of hands.

"I know you're new here but," Blood continued, "I'd apreciate it greatly if you would make your way out of this garden. Imidiatly." He was tempted to push the chair over sideways to let the girl topple to the ground... Not even Alice was THIS annoying! getting rid of this pest would be made his top priority.

"But If I go, you'll never find a way to get me to keep quiet!" She chirped, getting out of the hair she was in and slipping over to the next, messing up the image of the other half of the table as well with her boots. So, if you want me to keep quiet about you and Vivaldi-sama, we've gotta make a bit of a deal," She smirked, tossing a small notepad onto the table. "My demands are listed there, and if you don't follow them, I'll make it so that all of wonderland knows of you and your big sis,"

Blood froze again, taking the notepad cautiously from the table and opening to the first page and reading the list quietly to himself, chelsea's face quite pleased with what she had accomplished.

"One. an hour a day to myself with Elliot-chan, and no other female interactions." He read out as he paced the garden, hoping for dear life that his sister didn't show up "Two... Give me my own room with a walk in closet, and weapons room filled with diferent cool things I can use to protect myself or just have fun." He continued down the list, each one of the things getting more and more absurd as he continued. "number 20... My own pet cat, and a security guard for that cat so that she is not harmed in any way shape or form," He took a breath, going on to the last entry of the list in his hand. so far, he owed her a manga library, a swimming pool, a lifetime suply of "Pocky"... Whatever the hell that was. A car, a horse, a hot tub, a manga library, and now last but not least... "Number twenty one. All females named Gina must be banned permenently from the premisis of the Hatter mansion. No Exeptions, ifs, ands, or buts." He took a pen from his jacket, and started crossing things out here and there, making his own changes to the list the outsider had suplied. "There are a few things I can do, and a great number that I can't. as well as a few tgat even if god himself asked me to do for him, I wouldn't even agree." He gave the list back, at least half of the things crossed out. "We already have a cat who tends to invite himself over most of the time so we can do without that. I can give you the weapons, and the room for yourself is a given with you staying here. I have no idea with in the world this pocky crap is, and what Elliot does is to his disgresion, not my own." Or well, for the most part anyways. He'd probably be able to get the hare to follow along with the girls wishes if he really wanted to... Though in truth, it wasn't hard to guess that he wasn't too extreamly happy about all this hoop jumping he'd need to do for this girl in the future.

"Then make it an hour a week. I need that time Blood," Chelsea started leaning back leisurely again in the chair. "And that will be the breaking point in our deal, I can deal with no cat, but without that time Our deal goes down the drain. And if our deal goes down the drain, more than just a few people will know." She took a hold of one of the roses, breaking the stem, and snapping off the thorns one by one.

"No kidding..." Blood gave a sigh, rubbing his temples and almost twiching as she started disturbing his roses. "I'll talk with Elliot, and get to work on what I can from this list... Your room should already have both a walk in closet and bathroom, and I'll get the twins to set up your own weapons room. Only a small one though, we wouldn't want my head rolling for bringing an outsider to her demise..." This girl was obviously careless, He could have brought her to her end in a matter of seconds if he really wanted to...

"Whatever, But I'm gonna invite a friend over tonight, I expect full on sleepover preparations to be made. Movies, Candy, Popcorn, Pocky, Cupcakes, Cookies... You name it, I want it there. Em's Vegetarian though, so nothing with Gelatin... Oh, and she loves Chai tea, so have boat loads of it... Plus some hot chocolate for me." She let the chair sit back in place as it should have been the whole time, and got to her feet. "Now, I'm gonna go exploring for a little while, I'm taking the twins with me, so don't dock their pay because of me, I'm also leaving an invite up to you, send it to the amusment park ASAP." And with that, the blond girl took her leave. The notebook still sitting there on the desk, staring blood dead on in the face. Once she was gone, he tossed it into the bushes, letting it get torn by the thorns, and dirtied by the earth which the blood red roses grew from.

"stupid outsider..." He muttered, taking his seat in one of the chairs before wiping the table clean once more... His sister would be there soon, and he didn't want that to be another stress on her plate... No, Vivaldi couldn't know about this. This outsider business was his to deal with, and she didn't need to know about it.


	17. Chapter 17  Love is war

"How can you wear these things all day! They're killing me after just two minutes!" Gina scowled as she was led around the ball room by one of the faceless employees of the queen. Today she was being taught to ballroom dance... Another annoyance that the queen had ordered for her.

"You will learn in time, dear Gavrilla. We are doing all we can to assure that you have the best life you possibly can while living here with us," The curly haired queen said as she sat up above watching from her throne on the balcony. "Every lady must learn to dance, dear. You don't want to stumble and fall when your time comes to be flitted across the floor." She tapped her long fingernails on the arm of the throne, sending out a soft click, click, clicking from her direction.

"Who the hell would wanna dance with me?" Or her question probably would have been better voiced as, who the hell would she want to dance with. Sure wonderland was full of great guys, but she was better at being friends than actually getting close and girlfriend like. She did her best as she spoke to follow the steps that the butler like man was leading her through, but she couldn't help but step on his feet one out of five steps... She felt bad for the poor man, seeing as the queen would probably take off his head if this continued. She honestly didn't care too much for these faceless people, but still felt bad when one met their doom and it was her fault.

"There are plenty of candidates for your hand my dear Gavrilla, do not underestimate yourself," the queen said with a slight smile. "Three more times around and we will go over tea etiquette again during lunch. Make sure to change out of your ball gown into your tea gown when done here. We shall meet you out there in a matter of moments." The Queen then with that departed from the ballroom, a soft clicking comming from her own high heeled shoes... Her's were far taller than Gina's, which only made her fear more for what the future of her poor feet would be.

A Bullet wistled through the air, hitting the butler square in the temple of this head. He fell to the ground in an instant. No doctor was present to pronounce him dead, but it was fairly obvious as the thick, crimson liquid oozed out across the ballroom floor. Gina took a number of steps back, slightly shocked at the event, before turning her head and seeing her March hare friend walking casually towards her.

"Still getting your name wrong I see," He frowned, putting the gun back in his belt. "and I'd dance with you," He laughed taking her hand and escorting her out of the ball room. Both of them in laughter now as they slowly sped up their pace towards the palace's exit.

"Hold up a sec!" Gina took the black high heels from her feet, snapping the heels off, and tossing the pair of shoes into the garden, accidentally hitting one of the workers upon the head with a clunk. "I'd go barefoot any day rather than wearing those things. You should tell Blood to use it as a new torture method for the twins or something." This brought a smile to Elliot's face, thinking of the two prancing around with aching feet out at the gate... It'd surely make them stay in one place... That was less painful than actually walking in them, right?

"Will do," He said, and within the next few minutes they were out. Out of the palace, yes. But now they were faced with a new challenge. Where would they go now? They couldn't go to the mansion... Chelsea had pretty much banned Gina from coming within feet of it. But there had to be another option...

"Lets go to town get you something so you don't have to go barefoot and get some carrot cake... Sneaking into the palace has made me pretty much starved!" He'd pretty much emptied his gun too, so he'd need to get some bullets in town too...

"A Picnic?" Gina asked, knowing quite clearly that Elliot wouldn't be verry welcome at the amusment park due to the whole enemy situation, and Gina was just as keen on staying away from Chelsea as Chelsea would have wanted... Though that didn't stop her and Elliot from hitting it off... Infact, it helped greatly. But Gina didn't know any picnic spots to go to... or even if there were any that they could go to. They had to find a place of their own. A place that none of the teritories cared about... Or aplace Chelsea just had no idea of.

"A Picnic... Sounds like a plan, but where..." Elliot seemed quiet most of the way to town after that, in thought... They were pretty much on the same page for thoughts though... but Elliot had more insight.

He was pretty sure Blood had some sort of abandoned underground base somewhere... But finding it again would be a challenge. He'd go ask, but no doubt there were palace minions out there looking for "Gavrilla" as the moments passed by... And the lost shoes didn't help that either. The queen would've been frantic! A gun shot, and her little princess is gone. It made him laugh what might have been going through the queen's head right now. Blood would be proud of him, Waging his own sort of war... But that definatly wasn't what it started out as, or what it was in any sense to begin with. For the time being, they'd settle for the back party room of the cafe they'd gone to before, and he'd come get her later when he found a place they could just hang out. "Yo, Gina... how about you go hang out with that Emma chick for a little while, tell her whats up... I've got some work to do for now..."

Gina's face turned sad for a moment, but then she relized she hadn't hung out with her favorite Canadian for ages now! Or well, since they got to wonderland anyways... which had been a few days at least; seeing as she'd honestly lost track of time... She wondered how things honestly were going back at the amusment park... she shouldn't have had much competition for the amusment park's cat... right?

Well, she was wrong on that war front. Completely wrong. It wasn't even a competition for the most part, as it seemed that the opposing side had already won... And it had won before Emma had even made it to wonderland to show her face. This of course seemed to crush the girl from the beginning, when she forced herself to think of it only as her imagination getting the best of her. She'd spent the past day in her room, sewing new costumes, styling wigs, doing whatever she could to take her mind off of it.

"Hey, the mouse is outside and Alice went back to the tower, we'll get 'im here and now!" Boris said as he barged in on the slightly depressed girl, as she worked away at her sewing machine. "Hey, whats up? You don't look too into it," Be blinked, waving a hand infront of her face... "Hello? Earth to Emma~" He pulled on an ear of her cat hat, which made her look up at him with a tired expresion. She hadn't gotten enough sunlight in the past day, and like it would to anyone, it wore her down a fair bit. "Nyaaa... You're comming with me," he took her by the arm, dragging her outside into the light of mid-day. "We don't have to chase around the mouse, if you don't want..."

"Its okay, Whats your plan?" the cat hatted girl asked as she stretched in the sunlight. "S-sorry about the butterfly net fail earlier..." She fixed her wig, taking her het off for a moment to do so. The hat was old, and the buttons on it, as well as the fabric of the hat itself were starting to show their age after the year of her wearing it every single day.

Boris stood for a moment, thinking to himself of what they could do, but before long their chances of catching the mouse depleted as they started talking, and going over diferent plans, why they would or wouldn't work, and how to fix them so they they would. Boris, who usually just settled for chasing pierce around with a fork and knife merely for laughs, ended up running around the park for what seemed like ages with the young cat hatted girl. It was fairly obvious the two enjoyed each-others company. By the time Gina had arrived at the amusement park, clad in her clover green ball gown and all, Boris had been teaching Emma a few stunt techniques. Like how to jump from high heights, and not kill yourself. Of course, he never expected her to actually use them without him there to help... She was just another fragile little foreigner. But if it did end up helping her in the future here, he would gladly take the credit for showing her.

"Well You two seem to have hit it off pretty damn well!~" Gina whistled as Boris began to lead her through another stunt. Boris jumped from the large colorful brick wall that closed in the park, waving for his Foreigner to follow in the jump down.

Emma took a look down at where she stood atop the wall, the brick was hot from the now extremely long noon day sun. She looked down at her feet, which had obviously had a change of footwear during all of this to a pair of shoes that were more able to sustain the blow from such a height. She looked up at the sky, down at the grass, and slightly further to the pavement. Her goal was to hit the green grass below, and to not go too far to the pavement for now. that would wait for next time.

She took a deep breath, Looking at the cat man below as she took the plunge as her pink friend had taught her, landing on target, stance spread and hands helping to brace her impact. The only thing missing from this was a pair of real cat ears, and a real cat tail... Then it would look complete. Right then though, she just looked like an awkward ninja. She unclenched her eyelids, looking around for the punk cat who had been teaching her, but he was gone...

"Or not," Gina said with a surprised blink. The cat had spotted his blue dress, white Apron, Big bowed Alice on her way in, and as soon as it looked like the newbie would make it down without dying, well. He figured it was alright to run off... why wouldn't it be? She was okay, and it looked like she had one of her friends here now too. "Whats with the Googly eyes for Alice? I thought she was in love with Blood in the books..." Gina pondered as she looked over at the two. They seemed even more couple-y, with how blushed her face got, flustered and all, getting angry about something. Had she sensed the friendship between Emma and Boris? Looked like it. Either that or she was mad that he'd been pulling stunts in general... And even more so, teaching yet another inhabitant how to almost get yourself killed. It looked like a combination of both of the scenarios, but you could never be quite sure unless you were in earshot... or a master of reading lips. Neither of which made the checklist for right this moment.

"Sorry 'Bout your luck dude," Gina said with a pat to her now semi ninja-friend's back, "Theres still Blood, and the twins!" She laughed at the second mention. The bloody twins had always reminded Emma of her younger brothers, both in Attitude... and one of them was named Donovan, resulting in the nickname Dee from times long before Heart no Kuni no Alice had ever been thought of. Emma Just stood there frozen, watching as if she had been abandoned then and there... Cats did get bored easily, she did realize that, but that was no excuse. She had to do something.

SHE clicked better than Alice.

... No offense to Alice of course.

If it weren't for this little indecent, Emma had no doubt in her mind that the two of them would be best friends here!

They stood there watching. Watching Alice, and gina Blinking at an oddly silent Emma for a matter of minutes. The time changed, and another hand was on her shoulder. "So I'm guessing you're in on my plan to kill her too?" Summer said cheerfully with a gleam in her eye, Making the two other girls jump in surprise to both her suggestion, and her sudden appearance. There was a cool, creepy, almost demonic presence around her, the now evening sunlight setting a gleam off of her glasses, stunning the two girls' eyes.

"WHAT?"


	18. Chapter 18 In Which Nobody dies

Emma had known Summer was not a huge fan of Alice for ages now, and when they had talked about the Manga long before that moment, Summer had talked about how she wanted the main character to be gone... Emma and Gina stood there, a little shocked. Even so, Summer was completely serious with this notion, and she was prepared with an action plan, and a long lit of reasons to get her point across.

"We are NOT killing Alice. Or anyone, but especially not Alice." Emma gave a sigh, plopping herself down on the ground. "We need an actual plan Summer... one that WON'T throw wonderland into chaos." In her head, she went over what would happen if Alice really were to die here. Everyone would be upset. Not to mention Boris, who obviously was head over heels for the girl as he was clearly demonstrating as he and she wandered around the park from place to place. It was Obviously a date atmosphere, even Gowland was going insane over it. He ordered his workers around, making sure that everything was going as it should be for the two. It made Emma sick to her stomach.

"But Emma! It'd be the fastest way for you to get Boris~" Summer said sitting on her knees beside the girl. If wonderland had for the first time, witnessed a real funeral where people really truly were sad and upset and so on, it would leave room for a Certain girl to worm her way in... It might have seemed like a dirty trick, but Alice had to go in order for the group of them to be able to get the most out of wonderland. Alice was definitely an attention hog. She didn't seem to even really like anything! At least, thats what Summer got from her in the manga. She was always complaining. Angry about something. It wasn't... Normal. And on to of that, she now had her filth little hands gripped around Boris' heart. Something had to change. And she didn't think it was right for it to be her friend.

"I'm not using a dirty little trick like that to get him." Emma said crossing her arms and looking up at the sky angrily. "I'll find a way. and that way will in no way include killing Alice." And to think that she had thought things had been bad back home. It was far more crushing to know you had a chance, and to then have it taken from you on the spot as soon as someone else walked onto the scene. it was MUCH more crushing than thinking you never had a chance in the world from the beginning like most of her attempts at him. No. This would be different. This was her home now, and she was determined to keep it that way for a long time. "Something like that would just crush him. You know it too. It'd crush everyone here. INCLUDING your precious Mary."

"Thats Gowland to you! And to everyone else." Summer said in defense of the musical failure that was the amusement park's leader.

"Ohhh~ So Summer likes Gowland?" Gina said in a sort of mocking tone, Receiving a nod and smirk from Emma. "'Ain't he a little old for you?" She laughed, fearful of sitting in this dress... Vivaldi might have her head on a platter if she got it at all muddied up. "And besides, Killing Alice would... It would go against Vivaldi's morals!" She knew for a fact if she had any part in whatever Summer wanted to do, that Vivaldi would have her head.

"I know I'd enjoy being a part of this plan, but only if a certain Blond was included." Blood Dupre said with a huff. Chelsea had all of his staff working their read ends off with preparations for the night. He just hoped that he had stumbled upon the right group of foreigners... There wouldn't be more than this group in wonderland... could there? If he did, he'd end up shooting himself in the head and telling Elliot to smash his clock. It was all just too much!

The Group jumped, it was a first for all three of them meeting the hatter. But with his equal hatred for Alice, they doubted any of this would actually get out. "Don't kill Chelsea, Please? Shes just..." Emma tried to find a word to use to defend her friend, but her frustration with the current sitchuation and the lack of things she could do about it was getting to her.

"Insane?" gina said completing the sentence. Of course, Emma hadn't wanted to say that. She would have said something more along the lines of well, upset, Angry, or so on. She saw the rivalry hatch the very day they got to wonderland, and there was no way she would be able to slow it now.

"N-no, Not exactly." Emma rolled her eyes, "I would've said something more along the lines of well, the way she acts is like a protective barrier I guess," Emma shrugged. She liked Chelsea's company, though she understood certain people might not be able to handle her over all energy. Blood would kinda make it to the top of that list.

"How would Killing Alice be against the Queen's morals?" Summer burst out, ignoring the presence of the hatter. The comment made no sense to the girl since well, wasn't Vivaldi the one who executed about half of her staff at the castle in a day? Well,no matter. She had her plan and they had theirs. they'd be better off with hers more likely, but it still would work with one. She'd just have to... alter it a little. Just a little.

"It just... Does." Gina said with a nod. It did because foreigners had no way of coming back to life after they'd died. Unless you were an avid believer in reincarnation of course. But the people that Vivaldi executed would just be back a gain in a few days. Obviously somehow they were able to keep up the staff.

"You must be Gina. I'm sorry to inform you but due to the wishes of one blond brat, you've been banned from the premises of my mansion." Blood needed this to get going, He had work to do, and while here he might as well try to get some negotiations done with Mary. "You, an every other girl with the name Gina to be specific."

"But my names Gavrilla," She said sarcastically to the hatter. "Or at least to the Queen it is," Thinking of the palace... When was she gonna go back? She knew Elliot was planning something for them, but when it would get done was beyond her.

"Well if you aren't Gina, then I don't have a letter from one of my Employees addressed to you. Hmm. And to think Elliot was so excited about this too," Blood gave a smirk, fanning himself with the letters he held in one hand. "The other is for a Miss Emma Iris. Chelsea demands a sleepover. Tonight. Don't be late, if you are, I'll be the one hearing about it for the next day." Even with such heavy sarcasm in his voice, he made himself sound quite polite. These girls had done nothing wrong. He should have just kicked the girl out into the forest from the very beginning. She'd be able to find a different place to stay. By far, the park would fit her energetically destructive personality a great deal more.

"Fine, hand it over." Gina blew her now slightly un-styled hair from her face, getting the letter from Blood's gloved hand. She tore it open, briefly scanning the letter, and with only a few words, she was off again. "See ya later Em!~" She held her dress so she could run, not caring anymore about the dirt and mud that would inevitably get on her dress in the meantime.

"Bye?" Emma and Summer Blinked as the girl rushed away. Something big was obviously happening. Or at least something Gina was rather happy about. "Wait, so what time?" Emma asked, "And its nice to meet you?" she said getting to her feet and brushing herself off. her outfit had gotten slightly dirtied from all of the running about, and it wasn't exactly what you'd want to be wearing to make a good first impression on someone. She'd find out if there were any fabric stores in town... She needed a new wardrobe for Wonderland. It could be part of her way of stepping up her game for Boris, Who knew. But she did want to do something. She just didn't know what yet...

"Well, the next time it becomes night would be the logical answer for that." Blood, said before giving a slight bow, "And I guess I didn't get to introducing myself. I'm Blood Dupre. You are the Emma Iris I was told to find, correct?"

Emma gave a nod, a little confused about what she was supposed to do. She was still wearing her costume from when she'd fallen down to wonderland... Therefore, no skirt to give a proper curtsy. But, she tried anyways... It was a little awkward, but it worked. "I am,"

"Sorry to hear about your situation with that cat, but a lovely young girl like yourself could more than likely do much better than him," Blood Smirked, sensing that this was one girl he could have a little fun with. Flustering her would be easy, as evidenced by the blush now on her cheeks.

"W-well, did Chelsea say anything against bringing him with me tonight?" Emma asked the Hatter, who could honestly live without even more people being at his mansion tonight. But the cat would probably find his way sooner or later, so it made no difference in reality.

"I see no reason why she would have any isues with the cat," She did wan't one of her own at the mansion, did she not? "Anyways, here is the invitation, the cat knows where to go so I'll be off now." And so, with a tip of his hat, he went off to find Gowland so that his negotiations could get underway. Though he knew nothing would get done. He just liked getting reactions out of the man, it always made him laugh, and he really did need to have a good time right now. He would be either busy hiding from that wretched girl, stuck in his office doing paper work, or busy being bossed around like he'd been badgered into this afternoon. He had to plot a way to put an end to this. Of course, Elliot had found a way to make his escape... And rightfully so, as this girl in his opinion should have less than a milligram of the control she possessed at that moment.  
HE was the Hatter. HE ruled the Hatter mansion. He would sow this girl that he meant business. That was, at least... After his Business with go-round concluded.

"Oh, Merry~" He smirked at the man, swinging his cane as his torments came underway.


	19. Manhunt

When Night would fall, nobody in the Hatter mansion knew. Blood wasn't about the change the time for the blond's party. It wasn't important enough. That,and to fill the demands the girl had for him and his staff they would need time. His mansion was being run rampant in all of the Chaos.

"And Blood-San?" She looked up from the list she had started on a small pad of paper. "Wheres the TV in this place?" she looked around confused. She'd asked hours ago for the Television to be brought in, as well as whatever anime DVDs, or movies that they could find.

"I do understand that your world is faily diferent from our's but there are certain things you are going to have to explain." The hatter was trying to not blow up, keeping the most gentlemanly persona he could with the girl. It was hard, every moment he spent with the girl was like another bulett to his head.

"You don't know what a TV is?" Chelsea Burst out, causing all of the servants to jump, and look over to the pair. "What kind of world is This? I know its got all the Hot guys a girl could ask for but God Damn it! Fuck this shit! This Seals it! I'm going home once this whole 'Game' Thing is over." No TV meant no Anime. No anime probably would result in the girl's Eventual death. Slowly but surely, it would tear apart her brain until only a small sliver of what was there would be left. "What, Do you not know what a Computer is Either?" She looked like she was about to tear the hairs from her head, but it wouldn't be too disasterous if she did go bald. She'd just bum a green wig off of Emma. She always had wanted green hair. this just wasn't how she planned to go about getting it.

"You;d Better have Computers Dupre!" She Growled. "I NEED my Anime. Not Want, NEED." She looked like she was about to turn into some sort of Rabid animal.

"Its in the same imaginary world as your precious 'Pocky' and these 'Televisions' you keep speaking of." The hatter stated Calmly, tapping his cane to the floor.

"They aren't IMAGINARY Hatter. In my World, YOU are concidered Imaginary!" She Grabbed the cane, annoyed with the tapping. "Do you at least have manga? Or like, Comics?"

"We have comic books, of course. The twins have quite the collection."

"Thank GOD." She fell to the ground in relief, crushing a pile of newly curled Streamers under her weight.

"Oh, wait..." Blood paused. "I think during the last April season our heaters broke... We had to burn them for heat. I am quite sorry about your luck miss." A Pack of confetti that had also been in the pile exploaded, Blood casually brushed the coloured bits of paper from his hat, right onto the power crazed teen.

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me?" She closed her eyes tight, Clenching her fists tight at thought. WHAT were they supposed to Do? How was she going to have a good sleepover without any of the things she would normally use for entertainment?

"No, I don't believe I am." Blood sighed boredly, poking her in the stomach with his cane. "But if you wish to get your preparations done on time, I'm sure the staff would be fairly thankful if you would give them a hand in with some of the tasks that you have set them out on." He turned on his heel before stopping. "Do I need to remove your hand permanently Miss?" The girl's hand wrapped tightly around his ankle, He was going to help her make this sleepover a sucsess. Of course, it would just be nice to be seeing one of her friends again, but Entertainment was a huge issue here.

"I am not a teenage girl, I have not an idea what it is you do, besides bother me with your insane, meaningless chatter." He started prying her fingers one by one, Awefully tempted to crush each and every one under his shoe. He was just about to blow, when before his eyes he saw a flash of orange, and a head peak through the doors. Obviously Elliot was just as content with avoiding the foreigner as he was. Though Elliot had more of a reason to, he would admit. But even with such reasons, it was time for the hare to take a turn. The displeased, almost sick expression on Blood's Face said it all. "Chelsea," He started, looking from her to the Orange haired hair. "I have work to do, but I'm sure one of my other employees would be more than happy to help you in your plight for entertainment."

Elliot looked around panicked, he'd run away, but it was almost like Blood was forcing him into this! Why? why was the hatted man so cruel? Weren't they friends? He stood there frozen for a moment, Feeling hands on his back and hearing the amused giggles of two twin boys behind him. "Have fun Orange Chicken Rabbit!" They taunted, receiving a furious glare back.

"Elliot-Chan's Gonna Help me?" Automatically, the girl sat up, looking to the orange hair in excitement, a renewed happiness on her face.

"I don't know miss, what does 'Elliot-Chan' say about this proposition?" Blood smirked, looking to the terrified hare.

"F-Fine Blood, but if I shoot her, you're planning the funeral." He Glared off to the side.

"You can't Spell Funeral without 'Fun'" The hatter chuckled, walking off now swinging his cane as he exited the brightly decorated room.

"And I'm only staying for half an hour, I have work to do." He stuttered, watching the man exit like nothing he had to say would sink into his head.

He was supposed to meet Gina downtown in just over half an hour. There was no way he'd make it in time with his problem now on his plate.

"Please Elliot-Chan?~" Chelsea Whined, looking up at him with the Classic puppy dog yes that made Elliot want to take another step back. It really surprised him greatly that he wasn't twitching by now.

"S-So... What do you need to do?" The room they stood in looked like a rainbow barfed all over it, before trying to cover it up with a box of crayons. It was far, far on the opposite end of the spectrum compared to the elegant tea parties that his boss threw almost nightly. Obviously, that wouldn't be happening tonight. Though He wouldn't be here anyways... at least, he hoped he wouldn't be. Gina would get there was something wrong if he didn't show up after more than an hour, right? He sure hoped so. He could tell by the girl's eyes that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. And that included downtown.

"Well, All we really need to do is plan what me and Emma-Chan are gonna do tonight." She looked at him from where she sat, not moving an inchj, other than tilting her head at him in an attempt to be as cute as she could.

With no Gina, this would be her chance.

She wasn't going to waste that chance either... Who knew when she'd get another one. "Oh, I invited Alice-San too, and Emma-Chans probably gonna end up bringing Boris-kun... They're gonna be So Kawaii!" Emma was getting along well with the cat right? Well, she wasn't sure. her Cosplayer freind could tend at times, to be afraid of her own shadow.

"Hate to Burst your Bubble, but The Cat and Alice are kinda a thing-

"Boris Got Alice?" Chelsea got to her feet in awe. "What about the pervert rabbit?"

"You mean the Prime minister? He still hasn't really clued in yet," Elliot took a step back, scared of what might happen next if he didn't.

"Alice and Boris would also be Kawaii, but... Emma's gonna be heart broken!" Chelsea had paid no mind to how anyone else had been since she had arrived in wonderland... It only occurred to her now that she wasn't the only one that would have to wait for their happy ending. If a Happy ending would be earned for them at all. Emma had played the computer game... She'd ask her if she knew anything besides what was in the manga.

"Ya... lets go with that." Elliot fidgeted with his scarf awkwardly, looking to a clock on the wall. "When are your friends getting here?"

"Should be soon... I told them to be here for whenever the time changes to night again." She blinked innocently, getting to her feet once more.

"that could take ages, you know that right?" Elliot tried to keep the distance between him and the weeaboo from changing. She'd take a step, he'd take a step... and this time, he made sure not to let himself be cornered. "And How am I supposed to know what a bunch of girls, and a pink cat would do for fun?"

"I dunno, what do people in general do for fun around here?"

"Things that are far too dangerous for outsiders."

"What about a game of Manhunt?" Her Eyes lit up, not realizing what exactly the game of hide and seek (Mixed with a little tag) from back home might be interpretted as here in wonderland.

"Foreigners play Manhunt?" Elliot stopped in wonder for a moment... didn't they value life a little bit more than they did here? The thought of Alice in a violent killing game sounded completely backwards.

"Well no Duh! We Invented Man-hunt Baka Elliot-Chan~" She smiled, "Now, Lets go and you can show me All of this mansion's Hiding places~ Oh. and Where the twins keep their comics." She grabbed the Hare by the arm, and off into the mansion they went.

The minutes ticked by, and as Elliot had assumed before, he was going to without a doubt, be late meeting Gina at the Carrot cake cafe they met at so often. He had quite the surprise for her too, and it wasn't being stood up for a tour of the mansion with a dumb blond. The mansion was a large place, and of course Chelsea was going to insist on seeing every place it was possibly possible for her to hide durring their game.

Gina also wasn't an idiot. she knew Elliot wouldn't stand her up without a good reason. Either he was dead, doing something for Blood, or being held hostage. one of the two latter sounded more realistic. "Damn it, he should just shoot the weeaboo and do the universe a favor." she grumbled, getting to her feet again after she had been waiting for almost an hour. There was just one issue. Gina was Banned from the palace. Gavrilla was not, but Chelsea would also just see though her if she got in with one of her ball gowns (Courtesy of the Castle of Hearts). Another issue was getting a clean ball gown, since going back to the palace now would take far, far too long.

"Nyaaaa... You never know, it could take another three turns if it wants to Emma," Gina heard the voice of a certain cheshire cat, and along with him was obviously one of the best costume creators she knew.

"Ya, but we've still gotta find Alice, right? and-" She was cut off as the two walked down the streets of Clover town, she was pulled aside, only to see the frantic yet relived looking Gina.

"Wig, Chest Wrap, and whatever else we need to Fool her." Her Eyes were wild and When Emma looked back at her questioningly, she just shouted, letting her drop to the ground "WHY DIDN'T THEY KILL HER AT BIRTH? DOESN'T CANADA HAVE SOME SORT OF ANTI-WEEABOO SHIT GO'N DOWN NOW'A DAYS WOMAN?"

"CALM DOWN!" Emma Shouted back, Boris just sat off to the side, watching them rather amused. "First of all, I have no idea where to get costume stuff here, Second, any medical store should have something to bandage your Chest, and Third, WHAT ARE YOU ACTUALLY TRYING TO PULL OFF?"

Gina started by helping the purple haired girl to her feet, before answering with once 5 word sentence. "Lucas gonna cut some bitches."


End file.
